Soul Healers Trilogy Part I: DIARY AND LETTERS
by SerenSierra
Summary: Hermione goes back in time more than 100 years, meets and helps a young AD to defeat a Dark Lord. HGAD friendship. HGOC ADOC Cross over with Phantom of the Opera
1. The origin

**Soul Healers Trilogy**

**Part I**

**Diaries and letters**

**Chapter 1 – The origin**

_**Hogwarts – the second war ends**_

Eighteen year-old Hermione Jane Granger Snape was currently in Hogwarts, and the last battle appeared to reach an end. Being severely injured wasn't helping – her left arm broken, a nasty gash on the top of her forehead and a dagger in her stomach. Her healing habilities had reached dangerous low levels, having being exhausted by her powers overuse. She saw Severus, Draco, Ginny, Albus and Minerva struggling with the three last remaining Death Eaters – Harry and Ron were dead as well as Voldietard. She couldn't fight anymore not like this and like arranged, decided to go back to Albus' office – she'd be safe there and so would the sword and the diary.

'I'm almost there, almost at the Headmaster's office. I'll be safe there, as they told me. Almost there', she kept saying to herself, oblivious to Lucius Malfoy right behind her, hearing her hissing the password to the stone gargoyle, and cursing her loudly to death. She dodged it, and the curse destroyed an armour near by. Another hex followed that one, Lucius was unable to dodge a slicing hex as well as Hermione. The gargoyle turning blue in that moment, when Hermione fell in to it, from the strange spell, her Time Turner blasting and Gryffindor's sword glowing insede of her. Then there was nothing. The diary was the last remaining.

_**Hours later…**_

They still couldn't find Hermione. After a little warm fuzy chat with Malfoy Senior, Fawkes disappearance, and some brain wracking, they got to the conclusion that Hermione was sent somewhere, sometime. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, knewing that she was safe. He hadn't forgotten that year when young Christine Daaé had come to him…

_**March 1st 1868, Sweden**_

Gustave Daaé, violin player, was entertaining a crowd for a few extra francs, already missing his daughter who followed him everywhere, except for today. He had left her in the cottage with a friend for an hour, she was sick and not improving. She was getting weaker progressively and now could barely talk. It had started with a strange fever in February that never truly healed. In the mean time, she went into a sort of vigilant coma and had not awaken yet. It had been 2 weeks already.

When Gustave arrived to his cottage, she breathed shallowly – doctor Lector was already there. He worried at her sickly pale colour, her eyes closed and when opened not responding to any lights, no reflexes at all.

"Gustave… she's dying. There's nothing I can do. I'm truly sorry."

"No! I lost her mother, I'm not losing her as well. Not you Christine, don't leave! You can't!", yelled Monsieur Daaé.

"It's over Gustave, she's not breathing and… no pulse. I'm sorry…"

Only shrieks of pain and crying could be heard for several minutes. Nobody noticed the girl breathing again, two minutes after her death.

"Where am I? What happened?", whispered a confused girl.

"Christine! Oh, Christine I thought you were dead!" shrieked Gustave. 'Yeah, me too buddy', thought the girl. "How are you feeling, my beloved daughter? Don't you ever frighten me like that Christine Daaé!"

While she was being crushed into a hug for several minutes, she did some quick thinking – 'Christine Daaé… and he is _my_ father? How strange… The girl must have died, I felt a soul departing, and I'm stuck in her body. Perhaps her life strength wasn't enough. I'll have to play her part for now. It will be nice to have parents again. As for my memories…'

Christine's stomach growled loudly and the men laughed.

"Hungry my child? What can I get you?" asked Gustave.

"I feel like I could eat a horse. But…", she struggled with her voice.

"Now Chris you mustn't eat too much now, you are still weak.", said Doctor Lector. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…. Can't remember anything. Who are you two?" then there was a death silence in the room.

_**October 1st 1869, Paris Opera House, Paris**_

Gustave Daaé was, at first, rather worried for his daughter amnesia, apparently permanent. In the beginning she was like a stranger, she even preferred to be called Hermione or 'Mione, but he soon found himself, rather guiltily he must admit, liking this new Christine much more. She didn't pout and respected his will fully, if justified (most part of times, fortunately). She could be rather sly and sometimes manipulative, but always for a good cause or reason. She didn't appear to be spoiled either. She hated being spoiled, in fact. He couldn't deny anything to her as always, but she didn't tried to manipulate him. Thank the Lord! Except for one thing…

After Christine was perfectly recovered, they returned to the Opera House in Paris. There were still rumours about the Opera Ghost; actually he was more active than ever. Chris was fortunately oblivious to it; she seemed worried with other things. It was difficult in the beginning, a week ago. She couldn't remember anyone. She had forgotten how to dance. Her voice had improved since the illness, and she seemed more of a bookworm. But deep down remained the kind, innocent and sweet girl everybody knew before, of years ago. Right?

**Hermione's, now Christine Daaé, POV**

Wrong. I'm Hermione Granger. Was. It was awful at the beginning. Although I was pleasantly surprised to see I was physically still the same, my hair is brown and that's the only difference. Hermione and Christine. It's funny that I enjoy being called that way. I like that name. It took me a year and a half to recover and it is nice to have a father… again. I enjoy singing and dancing. Not like I have a choice but I enjoy it very much, nevertheless. I've always had a nice voice and even more now, I've learnt a few things here and there, I like to sneak and hear the understudy's voice lessons. She has as an awful voice, even worse than the diva.

I had enough time to think of my situation. Christine Daaé was not supposed to be alive. But she is. I am. I am Christine Daaé. I'm a witch among other things… they'd think I'm a freak. In a way, I am. I have to find wizards otherwise I'll go mad. I have finally convinced papa to travel to London. His reputation precedes him so work won't be a problem. Soon, very soon and I'll find a way to sneak up to the Leaky Cauldron and then I'll contact Dumbledore via owl. He's much younger now, but I have no one else! And I need to get a wand.

After all of that I suppose I'll come back to the Opera House. To sing. My room is rather cosy. The feeling of it reminds me of home. Whenever that is. There is a mirror in my room, I stare at myself sometimes, saddening me. Sometimes I feel someone watching over me… Ah, get a grip Christine!

_**November 5th, 1869, London**_

**Christine's New Diary**

Sneaking out of my room was easy. The entry to the pub was exactly the same. The barman even looked like Tom – probably his ancestor. Some things never change do they? I traded some muggle money I had earned for wizarding money, bought myself a wand, the Daily Prophet, some books and you which I promptly shrunk and then sent an owl to Dumbledore. I already explained everything in another entry. Perhaps I shouldn't have, but I've charmed you so that only people who really love or care deeply for me will be able to read it. Otherwise it'll look like a blank journal. Dumbledore's rubbed it on me yeah…

So apparently the wizarding world is at war… no surprises here. Grindelwald is the name. Dumbledore was right. There's always a bad crazy guy ruining the day. And I thought I'd finally have some peace…

Anyway, papa didn't notice my absence – of course, I've got Ravenclaw's brains, Slytherin's slyness and courage is the cherry on the top. Well, we met. It was fine. So strange though, seeing such a young Dumbledore. He already masters Legilimency so you can guess the rest. He filled me in the details of the new war. He will defeat Grindelwald of course I already know that, but I'll be alert on the other side of the sea, just in case. I know, thanks to Albus, where to retrieve some magical stuff in certain areas of Paris…

We will remain a few more months in London. Guess what, I'm working at a bookshop – Albus' courtesy. The old witch, Selene, the owner (she also owns Hogsmeade's bookshop), gives me a few coins here and there, I really like her. I get to read all that I can. I'm ahead of this time, obviously, but there's always something to read, you know I simply can't help myself. I will miss them both, but I can always write them. Since I'm afraid of intercepted letters in Albus' case, I've thought of a journal, almost like Tom Riddle's diary, only Albus and me will be able to use them. It's going to be great.

_**March 15th 1870, Pas de Calais, France**_

**Christine's Diary**

We are finally on our way to Paris, city of lights. I've grown rather concerned with Albus. He is so much like Harry, concerning his parents, he lost them too… he is truly remarkable and a great friend. He's been giving me a few tips on wandless magic. I have been able to perform a few more complex spells! Albus after all had started tutoring me and Harry before everything, in our time. I miss Harry so much. And dear old Ron… I'll never see them again. All dead.

It's funny but now how its so easy for me to find other witches or wizards, it is almost as if I had a magnet.

I'm worried with papa… he's got this cough … but he is getting better. I wonder if he'll ever be as ill as old Christine. If so… I don't want to think about it; that I'm going to loose someone I love… again. So, I've done some research (big surprise there huh) on the Opera House. Apparently they had some sort of catacombs, people were tortured there… it's all abandoned now of course. I don't know how to enter so I'm working on a Marauder's Map of sorts for the Opera House; I think it'll turn out very useful… I need a place to breed potions and place books. I can't have them shrunken all the time, I don't know the entrances and I simply won't risk apparating on unknown ground!

We'll arrive in about a week.

_**May 25th 1870, Paris Opera Populaire – The Opera House, 11pm**_

The night of April 25th 1870 found Mademoiselle Christine Daaé locked in her bedroom, holding the Opera Map, sited on her bed, in the calm soothing darkness. She carefully tapped it with her wand and uttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". 'It really was a good one; who in the world would guess?', thought Christine. Words like "Miss Hermione Granger proudly presents you… The Opera Map" showed up on the parchment and then the room with a dot saying 'Christine Daaé'.

She was currently wearing 20th century muggle clothes, transfigured; all black, pants and sweater. Her soft curly hair was in a pony tail. Rising from her bed she observed people in the map; Madame Giry, responsible for the ballet corps, and her daughter were going to their quarters and so was her father and Jean-Claude (the nice version of Mr. Filch). Nobody was out in that corridor. The mirror in her room appeared to have other rooms behind, and granted access to other levels. She left her tiny bedroom and went into the small modest room, into the mirror, raised her wand.

"Lumos", she uttered. "Alohomora"

The mirror opened and Christine passed it. She closed the mirror pushing a lever nearby and waved lazily. A soft light spread around her, allowing a calm exploration. She descended several steps; the place was cold and full of spiders and their webs; and soon felt tears of mirth and sadness in her eyes; Ron would have hated it. She turned her eyes on the map, and decided to go down – there were long roads to the depths of the Opera ahead of her, every 50 yards they would turn and more different paths would show up. Christine didn't know what path to take; without the map she would have gotten lost. 'Well… I'll just follow my nose.' Deeper and deeper she went and then… she reached a black lake and the foundations of the opera house. She stood there and turned her back to the lake, and then all the hair in her neck got up, so to speak. She started to feel that supernatural soothing music that Harry had mentioned, turned and saw ….

"Fawkes!"

-+

I hope you liked it…


	2. Rooms and Mirrors

**Chapter 2 – Rooms and Mirrors**

**_May 26th 1870, Cellars of The Opera House, 01:00 AM_**

Christine stood there for a few moments gob smacked. How did Fawkes managed to…? Phoenixes are truly fascinating creatures… she got hold of the bird's paws and it flew Hermione away, through and to upper levels, right next to a room. She peeped; there was sound coming from the inside.

A mirror, dozens, hundreds of them; or it was their reflex that made it appear so. Most of them were partially broken. In the middle stood a man on his knees moaning, he wore black pants and chemise with a V-cut, showing part of his broad muscular chest, his cloak on the floor, face hidden. He threw something away, held his face on his hands, Chris still couldn't see it, his hair was now a mess, and wailed, howled, yelled at himself, how much of a freak, monster, murderer he was, how she would never look at him… and went on and on. He kept on torturing himself. Suddenly he stood and gave a blood freezing yell. Christine sneaked away, looked at her map and apparated away to her mirror.

**_May 26th 1870, Back on the upper levels of The Opera House, 06:00 AM_**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!", yelled Meg at Christine.

"Five more minutes Ginny…" this mumbling Christine wasn't a late riser but today was an exception. She had unlocked her room door and laid in her bed for hours before sleep arrived, haven even written in her diary and Albus' diary to calm down. Then she slept. 'It must have been 3 AM when I fell asleep', she mused.

Half an hour later she was doing her errands on a nearby market, buying some fruit and vegetables. It was hard to concentrate the whole day.

"Miss Daaé", scolded Madame Giry, "will you focus! You'll end up hurting yourself. I will not have an incompetent member in this ballet corps! You must thrive harder!"

Christine smiled guiltily, curtsied and tried to work decently. Madame Giry half-smiled and muttered something she couldn't quite understand.

Before the afternoon ended, she could finally be with her dear father. Christine had grown fond of him. He had a slight fever that hadn't subsided. Although Christine could probably make it right, it wasn't possible for now. She was right not to enter the cellars without the Opera Map. Who was that man? Could he be the Phantom? She had not really seen a mask; she was mesmerized by his gestures and, why deny it, his fit body. His weeping had also made her heart feel for him: who was that woman that made him cry so? She didn't confide in Albus, he had enough to bear with Grindelwald. She however told him about the map and, apart from the strange man, described her fun night stroll; as soon as she found fitting quarters she would be more than happy to help him with some improved healing potions, among other things.

She then left her father to the night. Finding suiting quarters in the cellars 'Reminds me of the dungeons if you ask me…' was becoming urgent.

**_May 26th 1870, On the roof, 00:00 AM_**

'Damn it, Albus, where are you?'

It was a strangely cold night of May. Even though Herms could apparate to the roof, she didn't. The Opera was in a strange way, like Hogwarts. And you couldn't apparate there… If she did, half the fun of sneaking away from her room and dodging people or that strange man would disappear. Besides, Albus requested her not to avoid the man. Said he had a good feeling about it. She could practically **hear** his twinkling eyes miles away. 'Damn, damn, damn.' And she was very conscious that it would do no good if he found out. And he would. He was there on the roof, she could sense his eyes.

A faint POP was heard and young Albus went up to the roof through the stairs and joined her. They shared a hug, casted a wandless silencing spell around them and sat on the ground besides Apolo statue, whispering a conversation.

"I don't have much time Chris. I've brought this with me. Inside this bag is an Invisibility Cloak and other goodies. I trust you'll be able to find a room soon. And I'm sorry about this mess with your time travelling experience."

"It's all right Albus. I think I am supposed to stay here for a while."

"How come?"

"Young Daaé was supposed to die. Yet she didn't… I'm here to change some things Albus, and to help you. You see… your future self gave me some hints that I understand now… what was that noise? Merlin! Albus, he's here Albus! Come on."

She grabbed his hand and ran. And checking the Map, seeing the coast was clear, she apparated them away to the mirrors room.

**_May 26th 1870, The room of mirrors, 01:00 AM_**

"You didn't tell me about this room Chris", his blue eyes were twinkling.

"No. This was where I found him. He was very upset and I left before he could see me. There's a chance he's the Phantom of the Opera. That's why I couldn't find a decent room. Lets go back to my room, under the cloak, we'll be fine." Within 10 minutes they arrived to the mirror, outside her room, and found a cloaked man, face covered with it, entering through it.

'Oh no…'


	3. A Bewitched Room

**Chapter 3 – A Bewitched Room**

_**May 26th 1870, Christine's room, 01:10 AM**_

Christine and Albus stood there, in the bottom of the steps which led to her mirror and room for a while, waiting for the hooded figure to leave. When he did so, they silently stepped away, letting him pass by, not daring to breathe. Checking the Map at all times, Chris and Albus went up to her room, closed the mirror and inspected everything.

"Oh Christine!" said Albus in a sing song voice, "Looks like you have an admirer..." and raised a deep red rose with a black ribbon.

"I do?" she looked at the rose and her lips shaped a silent 'oh'. "Great. Wonderful. I don't even know him."

"Most suited for you dear Christine. You both have the habit of sneaking around, lurking in the shadows..."

"That is recent of me, for necessity and a bit of fun. It's been rather amusing exploring the cellars at night. But it drains me. And it's only Wednesday... I can't wait for Sunday. I've been making it a habit to roam around the Opera and settling in the library at weekends for some time alone and random practising. It'll be easier to find a room then, without having to worry with Meg ou Antoinette.", mused Christine.

"Who's Antoinette?", frowned Albus, while hiding the enchanted bag in a false compartment of the bedroom closet.

"Madame Giry. She's rather nice, reminds me of Minerva so..." she kept roaming around her books and diary. "Well, I'm done here. I guess you can go now. Nothing's missing. Except for my red panties."

"You serious!"

"No, just kidding." She grinned sheepishly. "I'd love to visit Hogwarts one of these days... I love being here but Hogwarts has always been home away from home... And you still haven't told me about that other project of yours Mr. Dumbledore..."

"I was going to tell you that. I've finally made it, Christine. I'm going to teach Transfiguration class there next September!"

"Oh my, that's wonderful Albus! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations are in order, here take the rose with you, it's all right... I can't keep it, Meg would ask questions anyway."

"I should go Herms. It's very late."

"Yeah... I suppose. Well, at least now I know what was keeping you so busy. Will you write later? I could help with planning and grading if you'd like, when things get really busy for you."

"Thanks. You really are a great friend."

_**May 28th 1870, The Opera House, 19:00 PM**_

**Christine's Diary**

I'm glad that weekend is finally here! I was starting to grow tired when Albus came here, I already told you about it. I supposed that day time would be a good choice. If that man is truly a night creature then he's bound to be less active during day, right? So I went to the library before lunch and after that I went down to the cellars. I have explored most of the levels. There are 5 floors so to speak. There were traps almost everywhere, at least in the upper floor! I accidentally stepped in some wires and I might have triggered some sort of alarm mechanism. Then I split. But, I think I found a nice place to settle down, the farest wing of the second upper floor. It's only 5 minutes away from my room, jogging and I won't have to worry, walking around with my cloak all the time. Next weekend the Giry's will leaving to visit some relatives so I'll just go to sleep really early and start preparing the room at early dawn.

I've grown worried for papa. He has a constant slight fever, so he decided to go to the hospital.

Oh, and I've made it to the choir, full time! I am quite happy with that, it requires more of my time but it's okay. I quit dancing, it would be too much, after all I fit in the choir rather well. Cheerio!

_**June 4th 1870, The Phantom's lair, five cellars below the ground, 05:00 AM**_

It was time for some composing. The Phantom placed his porcelain white mask in the marred portion of his face and bended over the composing sheets. He had been sleeping a bit in his coffin and was in a good mood; well as much as possible. He settled for a piano concerto today, and two sheets later he could concentrate no longer. His thoughts kept flowing to _her_. An hour later he still couldn't focus. So he decided to take a stroll through his cellars.

Hopping into the boat, rowing through the dark lake, he frowned. There was something strange going on. Sometimes the alarms went on and off, but even though the traps were properly set, and later activated he could never find the intruder. It certainly weren't any of the ballet rats or that Joseph Buquet, they had no brains to get so far, get trapped and free themselves without further incidents. There was never blood, nothing! It was almost as if the place was really haunted. He would have to renew the traps, some were broken. By then, he had already finished patrolling the fifth cellar and was going to the 4rd. Upper he went. All seemed well so far.

_**June 4th 1870, second cellar below the ground, 06:30 AM (Saturday)**_

By then, in the 2nd cellar, in the far north wing, where Hermione had finally found a nice place. It was completly wrecked of course. She ignored the outside of what would be her new quarters and library and magically clean and iluminated the place. There were almost just the walls.

"Scourgify maxina!" suddenly all of the place, floor walls and ceiling were being vigorously scrubed and in 40 minutes all surfaces were cleaned and shining. This place was really huge. Simply perfect. It was all in stone. Hermione brought several small wood shelfs and put them by all of the walls in the entrance hall that would become the library. She put some tiny carpets and sofas in the middle of the circular room. She also created a perch for Fawkes.

"Engorgio!" tomorrow she would bring all of her books and some of Albus', then she'd worry with the colour scheme. Later she would also try to create a fireplace. She retrieved her bag and proceeded to the small corridor. From there she would create a small kitchen, another bedroom and a potions lab. She turned left, to her future room and proceeded as with the study. Later on she arranged the kitchen.

She then started with the potions laboratory. Shelves, tables and cauldrons were all set in almost no time. She would retrieve the ingredients soon from Monsieur Belleville's Apothecary.

Then Christine raised a new stone wall, transfigured from some bricks she had found in the bag. The opening mechanism was also easy but she would need Albus' help with the quarter's guardian. Her work for now was done. She consulted her pocket watch, it was already a quarter past eight.

"All set. I created my very own dungeons...Eh! I wish good old Severus could see me now!", she laughed, while turning her back to the wall, picking up her bag and jogging to reach her room.

By then, our Opera Ghost had arrived to that floor. Everything appeared untouched, until he reached the north side. Then he heard the voice and a laugh. 'Dungeons? Christine! Severus?' Then he growled. Who was this Severus? He ran after the voice. But when he reached her she was already in her room, and had already transfigured her comfortable clothes into 19th. century ones, and stood on a chair innocently reading a book. He was confused. Was it Christine or not?

Christine felt herself being intently watched so she raised her eyes to the origin. What was she playing at? She was all alone today, so she decided to put some books in a common bag and wrote in Albus journal '_The quarters are ready. I need a discreet guardian. I'll tell you the password later. Maybe something about strange candy._' She chuckled.

"He won't ever forget THAT one.", she mused loudly. The Phantom was starting to feel rather curious about this 'he'. Then he saw a frown upon her face, her hand raised to her heart and heard a whisper "Papa".

Christine put on a cloak, left the room, walking determined, off to find a carriage. And then went to Saint Marie's Hospital. She didn't know the Phantom was her driver.


	4. Burials and Sorrows

**Chapter 4 – Burials and Sorrows**

**_June 4th 1870, Saint Marie's Hospital_**

When Christine arrived to the hospital her father was already dieing, according to the doctor, he didn't have much more time. The priest had already left. She couldn't avoid spill her tears, they were already falling freely down her face. She felt an enormous void, half-dead. Everybody she loved eventually leaved so abruptly.

**_Sunday, June 5th 1970, Journal_**

(Christine) _Albus, papa has died, the burial will be this Tuesday. I don't think I can bury another father alone again. Please. I really need you here._

(Albus) **_And I'll be there._**

(Christine) _Thank you._

**_June 7th 1970, Paris Cemetery, 4:00PM_**

Christine, in black, stood in front of her last father's grave. Everybody had left already. Antoinette and Megan Giry had already left, not very satisfied to leave her behind, but Albus insisted; albeit young, Chris could perfectly take care of herself. She was to leave with Albus in minutes, who meanwhile escorted the Giry's to the cemetery entrance and there waited. Christine had no more tears to cry, so she sang. And a hooded hidden figure listened.

_It's not  
What you thought  
When you first began this  
You got  
What you want  
Now you can hardly stand it though,  
By now you know  
It's not going to stop  
It's not going to stop   
It's not going to stop  
'Til you wise up_

Prepare a list of what you need  
Before you sign away the deed  
'Cause it's not going to stop  
It's not going to stop  
It's not going to stop  
'Til you wise up  
No, it's not going to stop  
'Til you wise up  
No, it's not going to stop  
So just...give up

"Oh father, all the ones I care the most leave so suddenly. I've buried so many already. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, poor sweet Neville, Pansy, and I didn't even liked all of them, but I keep seeing them all in my nightmares, so much blood, all the torture. And now you. At least you will be a pleasant ghost. An angel. Like the one you said you would send me. The Angel of Music…", she gave the tomb a teary smile, "I've already arranged everything with Albus, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll go back home. Home away from home. There's nothing to worry about papa, Albus is a fine gentleman and a good friend. I need to mourn you. After this I'll be alone. Albus can't always be there for me. I'll keep practising, everyday, I promise. Until then papa."

And she walked away to join Albus Dumbledore.

-+-+-+-

AN - Looks like our Hermione is going back to Hogwarts…


	5. Memories home away from home

**Chapter 5 – Memories home away from home**

**_June 8th 1870, Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 06:00 AM_**

Albus and Hermione apparated near Hogsmeade village and walked silently to Hogwarts gates. It was good to be back, after all that time. While looking to the Forbidden Forest, Hermione felt drawn to it and wanted to wander there. 'Later, Herms. Later… It's no use trying to kill yourself right away. You'll be here for heaven knows how long.'

Headmaster Corncrip was already waiting for them in his office. Hermione Christine Daaé was to breed potions to the Hospital Wing and help Albus with his classes. A few aging charms made her look like her true age. The Headmaster tested her theoretical and practical knowledge; her origin and losses were not questioned.

She was to stay away from the students and most of the staff, in the 7th floor. She would mainly address Albus, the nurse, librarian and the Headmaster. Her quarters were guarded by a white tiger and phoenix portrait. She half-smiled, remembering how meaningful it was, whispered "unicorn" to them and entered. She unpacked her more confortable clothes; long skirts and so on, not having to contact with many people allowed her to avoid those bondage corsets, as she called them. She would go to the library at night, during dinner, when no students were around. And that was that.

But tonight, she would go to the Forbidden Forest.

And she did. Once she got past the first trees she transformed into her animagus form and ran and ran and ran. It was full moon, but in animal form there was no danger. And she screamed her pain to the moon.

**_June 20th 1870, The Opera House_**

**A Letter to Meg Giry**

_Dear Meg,_

_I miss you so much. I'm sorry if I didn't write earlier, forgive me? I was lost for a while. But now I'm feeling much better and miss the Opera terribly. Albus is fine and sends his best regards. I do not love him and neither am engaged with him, gross! He's like a brother to me I've told you a thousand times, so you can wipe that smirk off your face! _

_I'll join you in August. I know, it's still more than a month away but I truly need this. I still haven't found my Angel. Please, give my best regards to your mother and the managers._

_Love and prayers_

_Christine _

**In another room, somewhere in the Opera**

"Madame Giry, I demand to know Miss Daaé's whereabouts!", yelled a green eyed man, with a mask covering the right part of this face. "She is a fundamental member in the choir! This will not do!"

"Well, monsieur, I told you before, many times, I don't know **where** she is exactly. All I know is that she is returning in August."

"What! And why was I not informed?"

"I only knew of this now. Meg received this letter… here you are." He took the letter as calmly as possible, turning his back on the woman as to avidly read it.

Two weeks… Such a long time. Nevermind, he would prepare better then. He gave Madame Giry the letter and left for Christine's room. He spent some hours there thinking, laid on her bed. Her things were untouched and her sweet virtuous smell was still in the air of the room. 'Where are you Christine? Are you still practising, exercising your voice? Are you truly better?'

So she needed an Angel of Music… this was promising… She would have it then.

**_June 28th 1870, Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**Diary**

This trip is proving to be quite a good idea. I miss papa very much, and the Opera House… I am busy most part of my time. I don't space out or feel lost nor as lonely as before. I keep practising some arias every day. I'm controlling the upper notes better now. Grading papers is easy – I got to grading first to third years essays, mostly. And I do love brewing potions. It was rather strange in the beginning but… did you know Peeves is already around! Gods, I think he knows me, in a strange way, and he was always pestering me in the halls. But this time I decided to see things in another light. I joined him in pranks. Ya know, I really enjoyed playing a prank on the Slytherin snobs, especially the ones who like torturing the muggleborn students. I turned their robes into a deep burgundy red for a week. Later I made every one of them sing muggle songs, navy songs more precisely, like Popeye the sailor man, and the yellow submarine in choir, whenever a Gryffindor was around. Rather entertaining I must say. I love watching them under the cloak. Albus confiscated it, though. Said it wasn't proper. Can you imagine that! And his eyes were bloody twinkling all the time. I'm pouting I swear. But I made all the tables, plates, forks and spoons in the Hall tap-dance and sing the blues some more before that. Ah! The Headmaster found it rather amusing. He left the Hall humming what's-that-song? _Mr. Sandman, give me a dream…make her the prettiest gall I've ever seen…_

**_July 13th 1870, Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**Diary**

Dear Diary,

I just thought you should know… I sneaked into the Slytherin Common Room and managed to turn it upside down. Literally. When the Slytherins come out for breakfast tomorrow they'll have all the furniture over their heads, and walk on the ceiling.

Oh, and I visited Selene in the bookshop at Hogsmeade a couple of times to catch up. I'm afraid I won't be seeing her again for some time. Yes, I'm going back home next month.

**_August 10th 1870, Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore office and Room of Requirements, 04:00 PM_**

Albus and Hermione were finishing grading some exams. It was a calm sunny afternoon, and they were almost all by themselves in the castle. The students had already gone home and only a few teachers remained. After that they left the office in silence and went to the Room of Requirements, to start their training practice. Once they entered the room, it was full of weapons and had a gym section, for weight lifting and such. Was it not ironic teaching a future teacher? Talk about paradoxes…

"Lets start with some sword fight shall we dear?"

"Of course, Albus."

Hermione already was in her comfy clothes, there was no point using long heavy skirts and robes with so little people in the castle. It was much easier for Hermione to fight like this. She had lived some years in war and Severus, having become a tutor of a sorts after her parents' death, insisted upon teaching her Legillimency and fencing _to begin with_. She had already mastered Occlumency in sixth year. After seventh year she became an Order member and spent some weekends in Grimmauld Place. It contained so many memories... She spent the week working in the Ministry and secretly apprenticing with Hogwarts' former big bat of the dungeons. She snorted.

"Attention Hermione, I almost got you!", laughed Albus.

"I wasn't paying attention…"

"What were you thinking? Your admirer in the Opera House?", he teased her so with that matter…

"The past, Albus, always my past", and she smiled, in spite of it all.

A few hours later, Hermione was wandering around the castle, thinking again. She remembered the potions master quite well. A few nights after leaving Hogwarts, before seventh year, she was obviously home. Hermione heard several popping noises, apparently coming from the entrance hall and then some whispers.

'Am I dreaming?', she thought at the time. Getting up, retrieving her wand, she sneaked into her parents bedroom, checking them. Everything appeared to be fine with them. 'Good.' Then she heard some whispers outside the room and dived under the bed. Seven Death Eaters were inside the room soon, casted a silencing charm on the door and windows and woke up her parents, kicked them to the floor and put black tissue bags on their heads and tied them. They must had had check her room already as well as the house because they found her. The first face she saw received a _Conjuntivitis_ curse, then others were on the receiving end of _Furnunculus, _stunning, petrifying and slicing hexes. She fled from her room into the fire place, succeeding to call Order members to the place, but was stunned into darkness seconds later.

She often wished the memories in Voldemort's Headquarters were a blur. Petrified, seeing her parents being tortured for hours and hours by the Lestranges and Malfoy Senior wasn't a pretty sight. Her mother went insane, just like the Longbottoms before her, from the Cruciatus curse, and was forced to drink the Fire potion, degrading her body excruciatingly, while her father screamed horrified, mad as well. And the Death Eaters laughed. Laughed at their pain! Her father couldn't move anymore, from all the torture, so they dragged him elsewhere. They left Hermione there, still untouched, but she knew her turn was coming. Fortunately for her, her father's torture, in the next day was too much to bear. Her magick unleashed, destroyed the cell and she unconsciously apparated away to Snape Manor. It was by then that her secret lessons with Snape started.

After the Headmaster's disguised death, it was quite difficult for everybody, especially Harry, to accept that Severus killed a fake Albus Dumbledore (something Severus didn't even know until the final battle) on his own orders and thanks to an Unbreakable Vow. Hermione and Minerva easily convinced the others, since it was her who made a special altered Pollijuice potion for the occasion.

She lost so many people during the war. It was never fair, was it? But now she was here. She had Albus, the Giry's… and a secret admirer. Now that was something quite new. Having spent some of her best years at war, playing an important part in it, Hermione never had a really good chance to romance, she was too busy surviving, fighting and planning. Ron was… well. She was sure he really liked her, but he was dead anyway. No point dwelling on that. But this secret admirer… she never had one. Mione blushed at this.

**_August 13th 1870, The Forbidden Forest, 10:00 PM_**

By this time, Hermione had everything packed back in her room and was currently flying over the Forest.

'Really, Hermione Jane Granger Snape! You're no longer a silly girl in school. But I admit, this is going to be good. Could he really be those two men, the Phantom and the hooded figure? I really can't imagine why he would be interested in me like that. We never met personally.', said a stern voice in her head.

'Ooh but you will', answered a devious voice. 'You could even call him, singing perhaps.'

'Yes, he could be my Angel of Music. Damn, he has to enjoy music. How could he put up will all the fiascos in the Opera if he didn't? I know just the way too.'

"Hello Mione!" yelled Albus, next to her, in a broom. They descended and landed in the Forest. Hermione turned back to her human form.

"Is there something you'd like from me Albus?"

"Well, I was wondering…" 'Here we go again, Albus and his crazy ideas…' "If you'd like to keep in touch through the Floo."

"I don't think the Opera's fireplaces would be suited for that Albus. I don't always have the diary with me and in emergencies you never know who's where when."

"I know, that's why I've sneaked into the Opera a few times and make a fireplace in the study. So you can use the Floo now", she jumped to his neck and squeezed. "Can't… breathe… hmm…"

"Sorry, thank you Albus, that's wonderful."

"I made a few more things. Another room, separated, right next to your _dungeons_ main entrance… You can access it from the outside and from the inside of your private quarters.", his eyes had a mischievous smile.

"Thank you! I could take the piano you gave me and put it there then and… Albus Dumbledore…" she stopped at this. "Why on earth did you make a separate entrance from", he cut her speech here.

"Well, it can always come in handy for a midnight rendezvous with your _admirer_" She pouted and Albus laughed. "Cut it out! Lets run!", he then turned into his animagus form.


	6. Christine's calling

**Chapter 6 – Christine's calling**

**_August 14th 1870, Christine's dungeons, The Opera House, 10:00 AM_**

Christine and Albus had taken an invisibility potion and directly apparated to her dungeon entrance. They entered the music room, placing the piano there and decorating it. After that Chris left to unpack in her room and fix the kitchen. Albus, without Chris knowledge of it of course maliciously didn't put any silencing charms in that room (already playing the matchmaker…) and simply placed a small stone tiger as a silent guardian on the outside of the room, setting the password to 'Damn it'. He quietly laughed to himself. They had also placed a large bookshelf protecting her quarters and all of the room's walls. There was also a muggle portrait with a discreet hole to spy on the music room if needed be.

The dungeon entrance would be activated by a 'Belladonna' password uttered to a dark gargoyle. After fixing the gargoyle he stood there for a few seconds, inspecting the walls and felt a man's eyes in him. He didn't turn around; instead he silently uttered 'Damn it' and quickly entered the music room, hearing a gasp. He met Christine by the fireplace.

"Dungeon isn't exactly an appropriate name for these quarters, why don't you change it?", asked Albus.

"It's a joke of mine. Severus decided to quit teaching if he'd ever be considered innocent and chose to do research one day, so he saw me as his substitute for potions teaching in Hogwarts. You can imagine the sort of jokes we had on the matter, since I'd be living in the dungeons he occupied for so long…", chuckled Christine.

"I see… We'll be flooing to Prunelle Street I suppose? Here, I'll take those bags. All set?"

She nodded, went into the fireplace and flooed to Prunelle Street.

**_August 14th 1870, Prunelle Street, Paris, 12:00 PM_**

Both of them didn't really like using the Floo, but it was imperative to reach the Opera House from the outside, without raising suspicions. They stopped by Monsieur Belleville's Apothecary to buy several potions ingredients, cauldrons, vials and other utensils, which they carefully placed in her magical bag. She flooed the bag to her fireplace at the Opera and then went to the bookshop. They had some lunch, the French cuisine was marvellous and around four o'clock she took a carriage to the Opera House.

**_August 14th 1870, Opera House, Paris, 04:30 PM_**

Both of them were rather tired, it had been a busy day. Albus was quite aware the man, no doubt Christine's admirer, could raise some problems due to what he had seen, so he told Chris the truth at lunch. She wasn't quite happy but they decided she'd say she made the trip on carriage alone, which was the truth and skip the details.

From then on, she'd have to use the invisibility cloak and the map in order not to be seen by the man, whoever he was, she mused, during the carriage trip. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice she had already arrived.

Meg was ecstatic. Madame Giry was happy as well, and allowed herself to smile tenderly to the young girl.

"You look much better dear; it's as if you're glowing. What happened? You seem changed."

"Thank you Madame Giry. I just needed to get away, that's all."

"Where have you been all of this time?", asked Meg. The three sit in Chris' room, in front of the mirror. She and Madame felt a presence.

'The Phantom is here', thought the elder woman. 'Might as well make her talk.'

"Well, I've been in Scotland.", both women gasped. "Yes, with Albus, in the school he's teaching in. He had a lot of responsibilities this year so I helped him grading his students essays."

"That's wonderful, dear, but you're so young. You're not qualified to do that are you?", asked Madame Giry.

"They were simply English and French essays, nothing out of the ordinary, really."

"What else did you do?", asked Meg. "Were the boys any good?" The man behind the mirror growled quietly but stopped astonished. Christine was laughing good heartedly and smiled. She has such a beautiful smile.

"Megan Giry!", shrieked her mother.

"I believe we should discuss that matter after you mother has left, but I assure you I didn't get involved with any one them, at least not intimately."

"Then I'll leave you for now. I have to attend to some matters. I hope you join us for dinner Christine."

"Of course.", they waited and then Meg started shooting questions. The man stayed.

"What were they like? And the school? What else did you do? Did you fall in love with someone?"

"Calm down! Well, Albus was just himself, you already know how he is. I helped him and helped the nurse as well, since they have students from different ages there are always some accidents. They have greenhouses, Meg, I loved it there, and big grounds, a lake. I used to run there every night, before dinner, till curfew. And they had a Forest. They called it The Forbidden Forest."

"Why?"

"Because it was forbidden to the students", she drawled. "There were dangerous animals there, wolfs for example." Meg gasped.

"You didn't go there did you?"

"Ask me no such questions and I'll tell you no lies.", Chris smiled mysteriously. "Anyway, I got to practise my singing a lot. I control the upper notes much better now. And I learned to fight, Albus showed me."

"But why?"

"Meg, I have you and your mother. But apart from you, Albus isn't always there and I'll be alone. I have to know how to stand up for myself! And so should you, Meg. Especially from that awful Joseph Buquet. I don't like him one bit, and the way he looks at us just gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah… I heard one of the ballet girls complaining about him. One of them gets pale as a ghost when his name is brought up in a conversation."

"You mean gossip…", sneered Christine. "Do you reckon she might have been abused by him?"

"I don't know, but it's possible.", Meg shuddered. "So, tell me, what is it with this Angel of yours?"

"The Angel of Music. I know it sounds rubbish Meg but father told me, before he died", she swallowed hard. "that he'd send me an Angel to look after me. Somehow I just… I don't know. I guess I miss a father, or brother or men figure of a sorts in my life, that really cares and watches over me that's all… As for the boys… they **looked** lovely but most were just pompous snobs."

"Oh dear, look at the time!", both glanced at the father clock. "Its almost six and I still have to unpack. Will you excuse me Meg? I need to be alone for a while."

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour."

Christine, somehow couldn't help it. After Meg left, she cried. When her tears subsided she sang softly.

_Come to me… Angel of Music… come to me strange angel…_


	7. Angel of Music

**Chapter 7 – Angel of Music**

**_August 14th 1870, Christine's Room, 06:10 PM_**

After Meg left, she cried. When her tears subsided she sang softly.

_Come to me…my Angel of Music… come to me strange angel…_

The man behind the mirror was astonished. It was as if she knew he was there and was calling him. This was truly a wonderful opportunity. It was now or never.

_Poor child_

_So lost and frightened_

_Alone in the world_

_Yearning for my guidance_, he softly sang.

Christine gasped and raised and red puffy eyes to the mirror. Yes, that beautiful voice came from the mirror.

_Angel?_

"Yes, my child? You called?", he asked.

"I-I didn't know you… would come. Have you been watching over me all of this time?"

"Yes, most of it.", he considered all the time she had been on the Opera House, ever since the first time he saw her, several years ago. "You have changed. What has happened Christine?"

"Deaths and war.", she mumbled.

"Do you wish to speak of it? I will listen to you Christine, always.", he frowned. 'What war is she talking about?'

"Not now, perhaps later. You have such a beautiful voice Angel. Will you come later tonight and sing for me? Please?", she fidgeted.

"Of course." He left her then, not waiting any longer. There were some things he had to attend to.

She no longer felt his presence. Christine was not an idiot. She knew perfectly well real angels didn't come to people, if they existed at all. She pulled her wand out uttered some spells and everything was is in its due place in a matter of minutes. She retrieved her diary and registered most of the events of the day, including the Angel. She snorted at this. She felt good about it actually. She felt rather peaceful when she heard him singing to her, soothing her, and smiled and retrieved the journal.

_Albus are you there?_

A few minutes passed and Albus answered.

_**Yes.**_

_Our mistery man has made an appearance of a sorts. He sang after I called the Angel of Music._

_**Fascinating.**_

_Sarcasm doesn't become of you Albus Dumbledore. This angel was a man, even though I could not see him. Possibly he is the Phantom of the Opera, or the man in the dungeon or even both._

_**He could be your secret admirer.**_

_I can hear your chuckle from here… Really? Is that all you can think of? Oh, I see… You're playing the matchmaker! Oooh Albus Dumbledore! When I get my claws on you I'll hex into next year! First thing I'll do when I get to the dungeons is check my wards._

_**Really dear. **_

_Don't you dare 'dear' me._

_**I would never put your security in danger. Truly.**_

_So you did something else then. What?_

_**I don't know what you mean.**_

_Fine. Be like that. I'll have to go to dinner it's almost time. I'll write later about the Angel._

_**It's Angel now, is it? It was just 'man' before…**_

_Sod off._

**_August 14th 1870, Christine's Room, 09:10 PM_**

After dinner with the Giry's, Christine decided to take a walk through the Opera House. She had the feeling she was being watched all the time, but wasn't uncomfortable with it. She sat in the chapel for a bit and then left to her room. She quickly changed into a rather scandalous nightgown, in an 1870's lady perspective, covered it with a robe and sat in the room for a bit. She rose and started to practice some scales. Then she sang softly…

_I thought it was Easter time_

_The way the light rose,_

_Rose that morning…_

_Lately you've been on my mind_

_You showed me the ropes_

_Ropes to_

_Climb over mountains _

_Then to pour myself_

_Out of a landslide, of a landslide…_

_I thought it was harvest time_

_You always loved the smell of the wood burning_

_She with her honey hair_

_Dalhousie Castle_

_She would meet you_

_In the Winter_

_Butter yellow_

_The flames you stirred_

_I raise a glass, make a toast_

_A toast in your honour_

_I hear you laugh and beg me not_

_To dance_

'_Cause on your right, standing by_

_Is Mr. Bojangles_

_With a toast he's telling me its time_

_To raise make a toast_

_A toast in your honour_

_I hear you laugh and beg me not to dance_

'_Cause on you right, standing by_

_Is Mr. Bojangles_

_With a toast he's telling its time_

_To let you go_

_To let you go…_

"Very well my child, although you can do so much better. Where did that interesting song come from? Do you compose?"

"Angel? Yes, I know. I just wanted to sing something light today. I don't like to skip my practice. I… listened it somewhere, Scotland I think. No, I don't compose." She paused and blushed. "Will you sing for me, Angel? Till I fall asleep?" He smiled.

Christine felt rather foolish asking this, she was no longer a child. But he complied. She laid down on her bed, closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with the soft sound of a violin.

AN: I know the lyrics for this chapter aren't really correct I remember them from other fanfics from POTO and I didn't want to copy all of it. Lazy me :-)

The song is just a little altered – author is _Tori Amos,_ Album _The Beekeper_. The song is _Toast_.

So… tell me what you think please!


	8. The Phantom and the Angel

**Chapter 8 – The Phantom and the Angel**

**_August 15th 1870, Christine's Room, 05:10 AM_**

Saturday. Ah, she would go store those forgotten ingredients, luckily she had asked Monsieur Belleville only for not very sensitive ingredients; there would be no problem with them. When she checked the map, after getting ready, she left her small bedroom and headed for the mirror. She glanced at the clock and narrowed her eyes. It was so early! Then again, she had sleep very wonderfully, better than in some years; she considered that Angel had a lot to do with that. _Her_ angel. She then apparated on the dungeon entrance, smiling broadly.

"Belladonna.", the wall swinged backwards and she entered into it and then to the kitchen.

While she prepared and ate some sandwiches and pumpkin juice she hummed her angel's melody.

She then retrieved the ingredients from the fireplace and started to arrange and label the ingredients and tidying everything. Then she placed the jars in the storage area alphabetically and heavily warded them. All of this took almost two hours and she went into the library.

Slopping down to a sofa, she thought about her angel. She would have to be extra careful now. Her sleeves allowed her to hide her wand there but she would need to know when he was around, watching her. She got up and stood in the middle of the room. She focused and a mild wind started to blow around her. After some panting, two rings were in her hands.

After her abrupt escapade from the Death Eaters, Severus managed to make a proper burial of her parents' bodies and took their wedding bands away. She was very grateful for that and was going to put them in a long chain under her clothes when she remember the DA coins. Smiling, she charmed one of them to become warm whenever her angel would be watching her and cold as ice when unpleasant people would come near her. Like Buquet. 'There. It's bound to come in handy.' She put the other ring away.

She stretched her arms and went into the music room. She sat by the piano and started playing some scales and then some several simple melodies, with her eyes closed.

**_August 15th 1870, Cellars of the Opera House, 08:00 AM_**

Saturday. Ah, he could use a good walk and then see if she was already up. He had not forgotten about that mysterious room, where that Albus boy had entered. He sneered at the mental image; he was probably responsible for the new construction and robbery of part of his cellar. A few weeks ago he had even tried to blow up the entrance with a little of powder, but it was no use. There was no explanation. When he reached the entrance, he searched for any break once again. Nothing. Then he started to hear a piano. The music was simple but agreeable and came from behind the wall. Then it stopped. He bowed to the small tiger statue and still could find no sort of mechanism, nothing! It was exasperating!

From the other side of the wall, Christine felt the angels ring becoming warm. She then heard an irksome yell from the other side.

"Damn it all!", yelled the man, turning his back to the wall.

Christine narrowed her eyes and ran to the main library. Moments later an amazed Opera Ghost entered the room.

"Damn it all?", he asked to himself and nobody.

The wall closed gently behind him but he seemed not to notice. He inspected the shelves and looked suspiciously at the portrait. Then he sat at the piano and started to play magnificently.

Christine spied him through the portrait and awed at his technique, it really was marvellous, that music of his. She enjoyed it and stared at the uncovered half part of his face.

'I wonder what is hidden in that half porcelain mask of his? Hmm… a little spell would do the trick. No Christine, if he wears a mask it is for a reason. You should respect his wish!'

He played for about an hour and then rose. He appeared to be tuning the piano. Then he turned to the shelves. He looked for a while and took a heavy tome, '_Poisons and their Chemistry_', and appeared to want to leave the room. He went near the exit wall and left after it opened. Christine sighed in relief. She was NOW furious with Albus Dumbledore. He had not put silencing charms in the room as expected! She could have been discovered. But still… she was rather content, finally she was sure the man, her angel and the Phantom were all the same.

"There is another mystery. What is his name? The map will tell, but I'll just have to wait for the right opportunity…", she grinned evilly.

**_August 16th 1870, Hogwarts – The Great Hall, 07:00 PM_**

It was dinner time. Albus Dumbledore and the Headmaster were sat, dining and chatting amiably of trivial things, from the weather to the most recent deaths caused by Grindelwald and his forces. They were so enthralled in the conversation and afterwards in the meal they didn't notice an owl arriving. The Headmaster nudged Albus, while rising from the table.

"You have mail.", he quickly left the Hall; his ears were too old to listen loud rubbish.

There was a red envelope already fuming in the table, and Albus gulped.

'Looks like she found out…', he reached for the envelope, already wishing he hadn't played with her. Christine's voice boomed through the Hall.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A THING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED, THE MUSIC ROOM WAS DISCOVERED, AND EVEN THOUGH I JUST REALIZED THAT MY ANGEL IS THE MYSTERY MAN AND THE PHANTOM, I'M FURIOUS WITH YOU. PLUS HE TOOK A BOOK ON POISONS FROM THE LIBRARY, THANK MERLIN I CHARMED THEM TO LOOK LIKE FAIRY TALES UNDER OTHER EYES THAT NOT OURS, BUT WE WERE STILL ALMOST DISCOVERED. THANK MERLIN HE DIDN'T PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND THAT HE ALSO HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE, OTHERWISE HE WOULDN'T BE LURKING AND SNEAKING IN THE SHADOWS ALL OF THE TIME OR ELSE I'D POSSIBLY BE ACCUSED AND JUDGED FOR WITCHCRAFT. OR HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE WITCH TRIALS! APOLOGIES ARE IN ORDER, AND DON'T YOU DARE PLAYING MATCHMAKER WITH ME **EVER** AGAIN!"

The Howler shred itself into pieces and Albus ran to the nearest fireplace. Apologies were in order indeed! Plus, he wanted details on the man.

**_August 16th 1870, The Paris Opera House, 08:00 PM_**

Christine was in her bed, moving her bare feet on the air, dressed in a simple lovely white dress, checking the Opera Map. She had been looking at it almost the entire day. Two floors below the groundthe Phantom of the Opera was probably playing on her piano. She had decided to keep an eye on him and intended to go down as soon as he got out of there. She needed to brew some potions, Albus had already started to ask them for the cause and she intended to comply. That still didn't give him the right to meddle in her life, she smirked at this thought and then she froze. Albus had arrived via Floo and the Phantom was moving around in the room, possibly looking around for yet **another** book and then take his leave.

"Oh no…", she moaned. "No, no, no, no!" she grabbed the map and fled to the dungeons.

Albus possibly expected to find her in the music room and entered. The Phantom stood still in one spot for several minutes and then she saw two dots moving towards the exit. When got there, she saw a dishevelled Dumbledore standing, tending to a very unconscious Phantom.

"I saw it on the map. Did you hit him with something?", she asked, looking for concussions.

"Mild Stunner", he flicked his wand and a small clothe covered his eyes. "Get inside the wing, quickly."

"Wait, I have a better idea… Let's go to his lair. I've been checking his movements the entire day. We have to get to the fifth cellar, behind the lake. We'll have to take his boat… Come on."

"_Locomotor_ _mortis"_, and the Phantom's body started to move and follow them.

Half an hour later they were finally in the Phantom's lair.

"Wait here in the living room Albus and don't touch anything."

She started to look for his room. The first room had swan like bed, several shoes on the ground, a wedding dress and several accessories in a vanity table. Her eyes widened when she realized a small hand mirror, it had her first name in it. Then it struck her. It was all for her.

"I can't stay here.", she searched for his room.

She finally, after other attempts, got to a room with a coffin. 'You have got to be joking…' but it was the place. There were music sheets and drawings. Most faces were hers. "Oh God... Albus! In here."

He showed up with the Phantom behind him and placed him in the coffin bed.

"Leave, Albus. Take the map, wait for me in the dungeons, I'll apparate back shortly."

'What am I supposed to do now?'

_Leave him, he'll think it was just a dream_.

'He's not that stupid. But I'll just…', she caressed his face for a while and gently kissed his forehead. She felt him smile and stir and apparated back to the dungeons, to tidy everything up and join Albus.

"First thing he'll do is check the music room, I've already taken care of that. The password is still the same, he can't suspect something happened.", she waved her wand to the room entrance. "There, it's blocked now, no matter what he does he won't ever be able to use the opening lever. I have to go back to my room, only for a while, of course, but here", she went to the potions lab and took two big vials. "my special healing balm and the Veritaserum. The last one is rather illegal, pray tell, what are you going to do with them? Catched any Grindyfart supporter?"

"Yes, and apparently he's trying to get the werewolves into his side. The vampires too."

"Well, you'll need all the help you can get, I suppose."

"Hermione…you've had your share."

"No, Albus, there will come a time for confrontation and I'll be there by your side. I've had experience on this, and its not like you can stop me.", she smirked.

**_September 30th 1870, Christine's Room, 06:00 AM_**

**Diary**

We are currently rehearsing Faust. We have La Carlotta as diva and she screams the house down all right… since she's been here for several seasons no one thinks of replacing her. I am her understudy, but we obviously don't get along. Pathetic! She thinks so highly of herself she doesn't even show up at rehearsals. Urgh. Troll of a woman. The opening night for Faust went fine, but we don't have full house.

After that fiasco last month I believe Angel either doesn't remember anything at all or attributes the entire fault to Albus. Or perhaps thinks it was partially a dream. He hasn't showed up in the music room for a while too, so I don't use the map or the invisibility cloak any more. I have discovered how to open the mirror from my room for a while now so they're not necessary anymore. I never really liked apparating.

I have never seen my Angel after that August night. He speaks and sings to me from the mirror, he has teached me so much about music and my voice I didn't know, he is like a mentor to me. He tells me many times, especially when I speak of Albus, and then his voice sounds rather strangled, as if he was angry, that I should dedicate myself solely to my music and that he will make people adore me. I sometimes think he is living through me. I bet he has a wonderful voice but never managed to succeed for some reason. I wonder what is under the mask. Madame Giry knows something more, she speaks to the managers often and the Phantom urgent demandings are a secret so naturally everyone knows. What to do?

**_September 30th 1870, Christine's Room, 04:00 PM_**

**Diary**

That Carlotta bitch is expelling me from the Opera House. Madame Giry wants me to live with her and Meg in their cottage. I don't want to go. I don't want to think what Angel will do to that woman. And she thinks I'm a threat. Jeez.

**Later, after rehearsals**

"Madame Giry?", asked Christine.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'd like to speak to you."

'I was afraid this moment would come.', thought Madame Giry.

"It's about the Phantom of the Opera. I'm curious about him. And I suspect you have some sort of contact with him. I was always told you delivered his… correspondence to the managers."

"Well…"

"There is also something else."

"Oh?"

"I have a voice teacher as I'm sure Meg already told you. I suspect he's the Phantom, I'm positive. I don't really know what to do anymore."

"Write him."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Write him a letter. And yes, they are the same person. Christine, I must warn you, do not play with fire, I believe he is quite fond of you so he'd never hurt you but he has suffered so much. You'd do so well to him. But be careful, he has quite a temper."

"I know, I've been in his lair with Albus.", she muttered.

"WHAT?"

"I'd like you and Meg to come by my room today at midnight. Don't let him suspect."


	9. I'm a witch

**Chapter 9 – I'm a witch**

**_October 1st 1870, Christine's Room, midnight_**

**Diary**

I have decided to tell them the truth. Albus is also coming. He agrees with me. We'll see how it goes.

**Minutes later…**

I hear a knock on the door and I answer.

"Meg, Antoinette, I'm glad you came."

"Christine what's this? What clothes are those? The mirror! How did you find out?", asked Madame Giry.

"I'm not as stupid as I try to appear. Lets go shall we? Albus will be arriving soon."

"Christine I don't think you want to go down there. It is his domain…"

"I've been down in the cellars for several months now without him knowing Madame Giry. You just have to keep your mouth shut."

**Dungeon entrance**

"What is this?" both of the women gasped.

"A disguised entrance. Damn it." The wall swinged back and I entered. "Come on in. It's perfectly fine, he is not around."

"A music room?" asked Meg.

"Yes, Albus' creation. The Phantom knows of this room and its password entrance but doesn't know of the rest. Well, sort of." She opened wandlessly the shelf and entered the library.

"Christine, what has Albus done? He'll kill him!"

"No he won't. This", I gesture to the room, "used to be a broken abandoned cellar, but I have managed to turn it into my own personal cellar, or dungeon as I like to call it." I chuckle.

A sound is heard, coming from the fireplace, all of us turn to look at Albus coming out of it.

"Welcome Albus, I was just starting to explain." He nods.

"Be my guest."

"Imagine that time is a line." I draw a line in a piece of paper. "Here was the birth of Christ" I place a mark in the line, "here is our year" I add another mark and then another later in front of it "and time goes on and on into the future."

They seem relatively calm and curious. Meg asks "Why are you telling us this?"

"Things happen Meg, sometimes we know why, others we don't. Sometimes there are no explanations; perhaps it is God's will. But imagine that, were you in trouble, and a once promised Angel would be sent to you, to help you. What would you expect?"

"A guardian Angel?"

"Angels, as I discovered, aren't always supernatural beings. They can also be human beings placed in your path to help you, by simply being and acting as themselves. Life is a web of bizarre coincidences. We are all connected. Nothing is really a coincidence, everything happens for a reason."

"True.", mumbled Madame Giry.

"And I was sent to you as well. And to Gustave Daaé. And to Albus Dumbledore."

"You are an angel, Christine? So that's why you don't gossip!", Meg giggled, sweet Meg. I smile.

"I'm very human, Meg. Do you see the line? Here, in the future, I was dieing. Here, in the present, Christine Daaé had died for a moment only, her soul had passed away. And when I woke up, I had to become Christine Daaé."

"So… you are not Christine!", yelled Madame Giry.

"I became her. I had no choice. And Gustave, papa, he… needed me, and I needed him back. I killed no one. That is, I didn't kill Gustave and certainly not young Christine. Her soul's time had come, she was very ill, remember?" they nodded, "And I woke up in her body. Curiously I'm physically very much the same as her. My hair was messier and it was a lighter colour. But mentally, I'm different. I lived more years than Christine as… Hermione Granger Snape. That was my name."

"This is confusing… but I suppose I did find it odd when you first came back to the Opera, you weren't yourself. You remembered nothing. Of course you remembered nothing. You were not Christine. You became her… here?" I nodded to Megan. "What was it like… the future? What did you do?"

"My parents were medical tooth doctors, very good ones at that. I went to that school where Albus is currently teaching in Scotland for seven years of my life. There was a war and I played an important part in it. There was a Dark Lord who killed so many, I was friend of a boy Harry, who was the only one who could kill that monster. So, to get to him, they took me, I escaped but my parents… they died in an awful way. Before my eyes." They were horrified, I placed my head on my hands and moaned. "In the final battle, yes, I participated in it, I killed people who tortured and murdered children as self defence and because we had to win. I was badly hurt, I could fight no more so I went to a meeting point, we had won already, the Dark Lord was dead, but an enemy of mine caught up with me and he did something that triggered… that sent me here, to this time. And here I am."

"Albus, is this true?", asked Antoinette.

"I'm afraid so. In this time there is also a Dark Lord rising. Christine has a vast knowledge. In fact _she_ gave _me_ training for the upcoming battles when she was in Scotland, in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Strange name. Never heard of it.", frowned Madame Giry.

"You're not supposed to. It's a secret for people who are not like Albus and I, and those students too."

"Like what?"

"I have a vast knowledge, but I also have certain abilities."

There was a silence in the room.

"I can do magic. I'm a witch.", two loud 'thumps' were heard in the room. The women had just fainted.

"Perhaps you should have skipped the murders part.", mumbled Albus.

**A sigh, three minutes and two _ennervates_ later**

They looked a little scared. Naturally. Megan seemed to be less paler. I smiled, a bitter smile, and sighed.

"At least, if I die I'll… someone will bury me under my real name."

"What do you mean?", asked Meg.

"A Dark Lord is rising, young Megan. There will be a war, in the worst case, or a confrontation, in the best. There will be casualties on both sides.", whispered Albus.

"Don't go Christine." Meg's eyes were filling with tears. "Just don't leave us again."

"I'll do what I must, Meg. I can't leave Albus alone, against Grindellwald. He's not bad fighting but he needs to improve and between my music and the war I need to disappear once in a while, for several hours; and to do that I need you to cover my absence, especially you Madame Giry."

"You're worried about the Phantom, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how to explain this to him. None of this is his fault. I'm not giving up on my music or him or this place. I used to miss home all the time, I was the pride of the Light side, of my parents, everyone. But here, I can just be myself, I have time for the things I enjoy and… if I come out of this alive…" I was crying. Meg hugged me. "I hoped I'd go on and have a peaceful life, for a change." I laughed at this.

"Of course. We'll help you dear."

"There is also something else. I didn't tell you this Albus, but Carlotta, since she has some sort of understanding with one or both of the managers" I said maliciously, "she managed to expel me from this Opera House, at least as a living place. I'll still be the understudy of course. But as far as living here, in that room upstairs, it's over."

"That toad… But how will you manage? Will you remain living here?", asked Meg.

"Nonsense, dear. Wouldn't that look suspicious? You could stay here every once in a while and then spend the other days in our little cottage. We'd arrange space for you since we also live here now most of the time, Meg even sleeps in the ballet corps dormitories most of nights, except when we go out or for weekends.", said Mme. Giry.

"That is so nice of you…"

"Hermione, you could pretend you spent your time _chez_ Giry's when you'll actually be with me.", Albus thought out loud.

"That will still look suspicious, Albus. But we will have to do that eventually, you need more training." It was settled then. I'd stay in the dungeons and in Hogwarts. "We could apparate them along to the roof." Both of them gave us curious looks. "It's quite all right. We'll just hold you close and we'll simply appear there. It's perfectly safe I've done it lots of times."

A pot of tea and two pop's later, we arrived to the roof. It was a truly calm night. It would be my last official night in the Opera, for a while. I had to write a letter and pack.

**Christine's room, behind the mirror**

A concerned and furious Phantom had spent a few hours looking for the Giry's and Christine for several hours. He was sure none of them had left the Opera. He saw Mme Giry and Meg walking to Christine's quarters very late but he had some business to take care of. At the time he thought it wouldn't matter, she would tell him everything later, she always did. Besides, she had to, she missed their lesson tonight, he had waited an hour and nothing.

Ah, there she was, always so beautiful, with a slight frown in her face. She let herself drop in her living room's floor, back supported by the wall. She smiled then, appearing to be relieved, but there was still some sort of sadness deep down her eyes, more intense than ever and he heard her sigh. What clothes were those? She looked like a man, completely scandalous!

_Christine._

"Angel."

_Where have you been?_

"I need to have some sleep. But there is much in my mind. I don't think I'll sleep at all, its overwhelming." She made a pregnant pause. "I'm sorry I missed our lesson. You're probably angry at me and righteously so. I had some arrangements to discuss with Mme Giry. It won't be possible for me to live here anymore."

_What do you mean? You wish to leave! After all you have accomplished?_

"No. Carlotta."

_I see. Got into the managers pants._

I hear her laugh. How I love that sound.

"Well yes, that's what I thought too. We can still go on with our lessons here. I could sneak around a bit, I'd manage."

_No. Don't leave the Opera_.

"There's something else." Another pregnant pause. "I know a place where no one will hear us. Not even the Phantom has been there, I know it for sure. Besides, I want to see you. You can't and you won't hide from me any longer. I will leave the Opera but I'm sure the Phantom will do something."

She actually smiled when she said that. It was as if she knew. Perhaps she did, I thought.

_Very well. Is there something else?_

'Why yes!' she found herself thinking, her smile turning into a vicious smirk. 'You know that second cellar below the ground? I stole it. From you. The Opera Ghost.'

"Yes. Perhaps I'll tell you later… when you start sharing some of your secrets as well. Good night."

_Oh?_

She turned her back on me, heading to her bedroom, chuckling rather loudly. I was starting to feel rather apprehensive. And I didn't like it one bit.


	10. The diary is taken

**Chapter 10 – The Diary is taken**

**_October 3rd 1870, Sunday, 06:00 PM_**

**Diary**

Today I finally managed to send everything to my dungeons. I am glad the Giry's are on my side. I had no idea Antoinette's grandmother (Anne that was her name) was also a witch – no wonder they accepted me so well! She decided to tell me later on the 2nd. Anyway she claimed to have some papers from her grandmother, which she hid away from the rest of her family when she was young (for obvious reasons), after Anne died, and decided to pass them on to me. With all the packing I asked her to give me them later.

I wonder if I should leave the music room as it is. O.G. has been taking and returning book after book and playing there frequently, he plays the piano marvellously. Like a God. Sometimes, while playing, he seems to loose himself in the music, his eyes turn dazed, as in a sweetest dream. He sighs my name, sometimes, while caressing his exposed face. As for the white porcelain mask… curiosity will certainly be the death of me – Severus kept saying that to me. I will have to watch my steps, though. The Phantom has ears and eyes in all of the Opera and outside of it too I suspect, he may want to follow me. But I'll know when he will be watching and when to go. This is going to be interesting. Just like the old days.

As I remain, after the room is cleaned of all of my possessions, sit in the couch, with the journal at my right, writing in my diary, I feel my Angel's eyes upon me. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. By tomorrow, everybody will know I'm no longer living here. Carlotta will be more insufferable than ever. The managers will certainly find a message from O.G. on their office and Antoinette will certainly try to put some sense on their heads to let me stay. And I'll be on my dungeons. Oh, Severus, I wish you could see me now! You would tease me endlessly I know, but I miss that.

I decide at last. And I speak.

**Christine's room**

"Angel. I know you're there." He remains silent for a while. I sigh dramatically, put my diary aside, not closing it. "Stop playing these games. I'm sick of them. And could you please" I smirk at this "come to me, and stop hiding beyond the mirror. I'd like to speak to you face to face."

It works. He comes through the mirror, deathly pale and confuse between astonishment and… anger?

"How did you know?"

"One day I will tell you. If you don't understand…"

"What then?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave.", I frown slightly.

"Leave to where? You have no family. The Opera is your home, your life."

"I will leave someday. I may not have a family of my own, but I have friends, Albus. I could go back to that school." I muse.

"You wouldn't!" he's livid; there's a vein rather prominent in his forehead.

"I will if needed be. You cannot stop me. You may be my voice coach, but I don't even know your name."

"You are becoming like Carlotta, pretentious and stubborn!"

"I have always been stubborn, like you! And I'm not pretentious at all, there is much at stake. Albus is like me and he needs me. There is a war coming…" I stop yelling.

"A war?"

"Yes. And I'm going to fight in it, besides Albus." He's silent for a moment.

"I won't let you go, Christine, you're mine." He states, in a very cold manner, roughly grabbing my arm.

"I am myself. You are not my master. Only my teacher.", I smile sadly.

"Only!" he roars, "I've taught you everything. Does that mean nothing?" he pushes me forward to the couch.

"But you have not given what matters most. All you seem to care for is music and my voice. What about myself? Why do you keep hiding yourself from me? I don't even know your name, where you come from. Who are you? And you want to know more about me."

"I never said that." He muttered.

"But I know you want to. You wonder how I sometimes vanish from the Opera; you feel worried, annoyed and jealous because of it. You wonder where I'm going to live because you know most of my belongings have not been sent to the Giry's. Because there is something about me you do not know, and you can't stand it. You fear your precious Christine is not the little unharmed innocent you think. Well, Angel, I never was and never will be." There is an awkward pause. For several minutes none of us speaks. His gaze is in my diary, but I don't even notice it, I deeply stare at his eyes; a green deeper than the ocean, with a yellow glow, like a cat's. I've never seen such eyes.

"Erik. My name is Erik." I smile. But he is suddenly furious, he's looking at my diary's last page. "Who is this Severus!" I sigh, still rather relieved the page had only a few lines in it. "I knew it! I knew there was a man involved, corrupting you!"

"Silence!", I roar, my eyes are glazing, the room turns suddenly cold due to my power and annoyance. "that is enough. Severus is a long **lost** friend." I stress these last words. "Are you jealous?"

"I don't k-know what you're talking about."

"Of course not, dear. That's why you suddenly blushed and started stuttering.", I smile mischievously. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and while I turn to answer he runs toward the mirror. It's Meg and Antoinette Giry.

"Hello Christine." The ring turns colder.

"You chose quite the time. He's gone."

"Oh. Is that your diary?", Antoinette looks at the couch, approaching.

"No, that's a journal I use to keep in touch with Albus. I write and he writes back. Like letters, but in real time."

"That's fantastic! And really useful." I lift an eyebrow. "I heard you two. He sounded rather ashamed, I felt pity for him… that's why I knocked." Meg laughs a bit. "What is it, Chris? You're suddenly pale."

"My diary! It's gone! He's taken it… I wrote everything there, everything!" I retrieve my wand.

"But Christine, dear, didn't you charm it so it would only reveal itself to someone who loved you or cared for you?"

"He read a few lines. He could read it! So he cares… but."

"Chris, perhaps it's better this way."

"Meg is right. He would have to know, the sooner, the better. You could always make him forget, couldn't you?"

"I don't want to do it. I must retrieve it." I get hold of my wand, journal, map and invisibility cloak and apparate to the 2nd cellar, hiding in the shadows behind him, he has stopped there and prepares to open the diary. He suddenly stops that motion and walks hurriedly to his lair, whose path I know by heart. I perform a verbal invisibility spell on myself and follow him. He hears my voice and turns around.

"Christine?" he sees nothing different. "I'm going mad…"

I follow him, trying not to make any noise. When we reach the lake, he hops into the boat and I apparate into his home, wait a few more minutes, after enlarging the cloak, hiding myself under it and transfiguring the journal. My Angel arrives arrives finally. He goes into his room, settles on his chair by the desk and settles the diary on it, after opening it on the first page. He turns around to gather a candle and matches and I quickly seize the opportunity to switch the books. I suppress my urgent need to giggle once I see his surprised and a bit weary face, after contemplating the blank book.

"What is going on?", he mutters, checking his room and all of his lair.

Once I feel him in the entrance hall I sing softly, before apparating.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you never knew me_

_Everyday_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear this mask_

_I can fool the world _

_but I cannot fool_

_My heart._

I must let Albus know. I leave to Hogwarts.

**Forbidden Forest**

I transform and pass quickly through the Forest, and in a few minutes I reach Dumbledore's office. He's reading, the window is open and I enter and transform back.

"Christine." He looks at me. "He knows?"

"He took my diary. He can read it. But I switched it by our journal. So I had an idea…"

"I'm all hears."

"How about we write him? Right now?"

Dum dum dum duuuuum! So? Did you like that?


	11. A Phantom is warned and old friends appe

**Chapter 11**

**A Phantom is warned and old friends appear**

**_October 3rd 1870, Sunday, Hogwart's, 09:00 PM (Paris time)_**

**Dumbledore's Office,**

I transform and pass quickly through the Forest, and in a few minutes I reach Dumbledore's office. He's reading, the window is open and I enter and transform back.

"Christine." He looks at me. "He knows?"

"He took my diary. He can read it. But I switched it by our journal. So I had an idea…"

"I'm all hears."

"How about we write him? Right now?"

Albus is silent for a while. Curse his love for dramatics…

"Is that wise, Hermione?" I partially nod, as though I'm seriously thoughtful…

"No, not really." I smile, a yellow smile.

"You like him, don't cha?" teasing, he has that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, **Bill**." Here goes the staring competition. (**AN1**)

"You know I hate that name." His eyes twinkle, never breaking contact with mine.

"You know I hate when you tease me in heart affairs and play Mr. Matchmaker with _me_." My eyes are reduced to narrow slits.

"Liar. You love me." He blinks. Ha! I win, again.

"If you say so." I reply coolly.

A few hours later, we had made another journal for me. Now, the three journals were connected. The ghost's journal would respond if I wrote Erik and so on for the other journals. If no name was written, all three of us would be able to read it. But for the time being, I decided that Erik would not know it was me.

**_October 3rd 1870, Sunday, Opera Populaire, 11:30 PM_**

After getting hold of my journal I apparated to the roof.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." So Erik was still in his cellar, in his study… I gather the invisibility cloak around me and apparate to his living room. I see him come here, checking things. Bugger, he must have heard the popping sound. Ha, no harm done. I move silently to his room, past his desk and settle on the floor. He was making a drawing of me and tries to return to it. I make his journal open on the first blank page, in a most loudly way, making him stare at it. Then I focus, hovering and moving my wand hand in my journal page, after my last conversation with Albus, and move it, revealing a strange handwriting, different from mine. 'Ah, altering spells', I mentally drawl. A simple word…

_**Hello…**_

Erik suddenly stands, causing the chair to fall, gaping at the page.

… _**You should learn not to mingle in what is not your business. It is very rude, trying to unveil a lady's secrets without her permission. Not nice at all.**_

Five minutes passed.

_**Is this going to be a one sided conversation?**_

He lifted an eyebrow in a naturally graceful gesture. Merlin, how can that man be so elegant and dashing and and …. Did I just think that? Ugh… bad Christine!

_**Very well. Consider yourself warned.**_

I wave slightly, silently shutting both journals. He leaves the room quickly, perhaps to retrieve something. I grab his journal and apparate back to Madame Giry quarters. Like I thought, she and Meg are alone, conversing about me and this Raoul man. I quickly explain them everything. There is a long silence in the room, while we drink tea. Both of them are a little worried. Madame is about to open her mouth, but…

"Sermons later. Who is this Raoul?" I ask, curious.

"One of the patrons. He was a childhood friend of yours, of young Christine, Little Lotte, but I suppose you don't remember… I met him today." Meg answers.

"Met him?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Y-yes…" she blushes, I smirk evilly.

"Good Lord Meg, it's not as if I'm going to bite you! I don't even know who he is."

So, I met the guy about six years ago. Apparently he had not forgotten me and looked for me today. He recognised me when he heard me sing on the stage, during a rehearsal. That's all I needed now, some moron trying to get in my way.

"What will my voice coach think of all of this?" I muse. Then there is warmth in my bosom – the ring.

"You should not toy with him, dear", said Madame.

"I suppose."

'But he did not need to take my diary.' I mentally added.

"Now he'll know something is definitely up.", shudders Meg.

_And what would that be, ladies?_

Both women stand and pale considerably at the Phantom's booming voice. I can tell he is not happy.

_Why so silent? Is this going to be a one sided conversation?_

They are oblivious to this and I try to look as confused as possible. My acting was never so good as to deceive him, though. Not completely at least, no.

_Perhaps Mademoiselle Daaé would be kind enough to explain? Non? Pity. I suppose I'll have to deal with Raoul de Chagny…_

He goes away, leaving that name in the air, his voice cold. I close my eyes. When I open them I see a scared Meg.

"Oh no", she moans.

I laugh quietly. _Love is in the air_… Perhaps I could use this to my advantage, after all… It's one moron less to worry myself with, and a happy friend, if I do things correctly.

**On The Phantom of the Opera**

The Phantom of the Opera was a very curious character indeed! I should, as a generous narrator, tell you a few more things about this murderous character. He lived in a cellar, a crypt so depressing even an ice statue would feel like kicking the bucket prematurely if forced to live there for so many years as the Ghost had. He was born with a half deformed face, which "earned a mother's loathing" as he says frequently, but no, it was more like a death face – no nose there, you see. That earned him the name of the Devil's Child, when he was exhibited as a morbid and of dubious taste attraction in a fair, suffering physical abuses for years, until he could take no more and, after swiftly killing his captor, escaped thanks to a then young girl called Antoinette Faucet, who would marry Gaston Giry and give birth to Megan Giry, and you can imagine the rest… Jolly good! Well, after murdering his captor (whose name, face and abuses he would much like to forget – no such luck, though) he left to the East and met so many people and did such wondrous and terrible things… when he returned to Paris, well, some say he helped building the Opera Populaire, others say he didn't, but in either of ways, it is unanimous that, for inconvenient matters, he settled on the last, fifth cellar below the Opera House. Superstitions and some mayhem, gossip and some illusions helped him turn into truth the legend of the terrible Phantom of the Opera. For many years he lived here, like a king, some would think, with the salary he received for all this years, but became even more spiteful (if such was possible!), annoyed and infuriated towards stuck up divas and incompetents in general (especially if they happened to be managers), depressed, lonely and sad. Yes the Phantom was truly a lonely man, only a man after all. He was a genius in many many fields! And whatever one can say, despite his… flaws, he was not cruel. As Leroux would say, he had a heart with the size of the world, and in the end he had to content himself with a cellar (not in this story, though…). Of course that was before _she_ came…

He found Little Lotte (which we knew as the original little Christine) a very funny and sweet girl, with the voice of angel, and as such, never forgotten her. And when she returned, she was so grown up. Christine Daaé (in other words, our Hermione). There were many things he liked about her. She was truly lovely; she was rather modest towards men, except Albus Dumbledore, loyal, stubborn, determined, dedicated, gentle, and intelligent, an avid reader. Erik found himself fall more and more in love for her every passing day. And such a perfect maiden had so far refused each and every male who dared come near her, on her own decision solely, for her love for music. He loved her, desired her, wanted her to be his wife. But how could he achieve such feat? He did not wish to force her, but started considering malicious ways of realizing his desires after Raoul de Chagny came into the scenario. No matter she had not met him yet, the boy was a threat to his plans, he had, of course, seen him already. And the Phantom became restless, almost certain Christine would give in to this wealthy young man with a perfect face. That or the foppish bastard would convince her. And when he saw every woman in the House, apart from Madame Giry, sigh just to the mention of that jackass name, he knew … _something_ had to be done.

**_October 7th 1870, Thursday, Opera Populaire, 07:30 PM_**

**Christine**

Everyone was rather nice to me out of pity and sympathy. The dancers and stagehands and even Piangi knew I had no one else except Meg and Mme. But it's so nice to live in my dungeons. Between rehearsals I roam through the Opera during the day and eventually try to avoid this Raoul. Something tells me I won't be happy to meet him. Meg talks to him once in a while and covers for me, of course. That way I'm free and she gets to have him for a bit more eh eh. And at night I stargaze at the roof. Where I am right now.

I can feel his gaze on me. Erik. We have not come face to face again. Yeah, we went back to me in the light and him lurking in the shadows. We are preparing to Gounod's Faust. Marguerite will be my part, he says. And I'll have my room back eventually. But I told him not to. All of this has been good; we speak more often and during hours after we finish the lessons. I found in the Opera Ghost a truly faithful friend – we have so much in common! He's intelligent, cultured… with quite the temper. Within a few weeks, if he ever invites me to his lair, I will tell him that I am a witch. But that's a bridge I can only cross after reaching it, we'll see how it goes. He speaks.

"Why don't you want your quarters back?"

"Angel…" I smile at the emptiness. "I'm fine the way I am. Free."

"Were you disappointed when you found out I was… only a man?" he sounds almost shy.

"How can you say such a thing?" Why am I shouting? "You are by far so much more than a simple man!" I keep slipping all the time – what is wrong with me? "Why don't you give yourself enough credit Erik!" That's enough, Hermione, girl, time to retreat.

And that I do. I ignore his dazed whisper of "Oh, Christine..." and run away. I slow down as soon as I exit the roof, but I know he's following me. And then, just when I reach the corridor two levels below I shock with something solid and nearly fall back, but am stop by two arms that snake around my waist.

"Christine?" I look up and apologize. I never saw this guy in my life. "It really is you Little Lotte!" I suppress my urge to roll over my eyes and I simply quirk an eyebrow, looking rather bored. "Don't you recognise me?" I nod a 'no' "It's me. Raoul!"

"Oh." There's an awkward silence and we just stare at each other. "As Meg Giry certainly told you… I remember nothing of _that_ past. Now could you?..." My eyes are now on his hands.

"Oh, but of course." He releases me. "Forgive me." I nod. "When will I see you again, Little Lotte? We could have dinner and catch up, you and me."

"Don't call me Little Lotte, please. My father used to call me that, no one else… just don't." I finish lamely. 'Little Lotte is gone, Raoul' I think and sigh. 'Dead.'

"As for dinner, Raoul… I have a tight schedule, so dinner is out of the question, sorry. Maybe another time? I must meet with my voice teacher for practise, so if you'll excuse me…" I start walking and he follows.

"Meg told me about your voice teacher…", he looks like he's trying to extract some information in an innocent way.

"Oh really?"

We descend stairs and reach the stage; it is still crowded with materials for tomorrow's rehearsal.

"Well, not much. She said she never met him personally. And neither have you. The Angel of Music… sent by your father." He frowns slightly.

'Good one Meg…' I muse and simply nod.

"Yes I think you could say that." In your dreams buddy…

"Christine," he closes his eyes, stops walking and slowly continues "have you considered that he might not be an Angel at all? Only a man?... Christine?" when he opens his eyes I'm already going through a door.

"I'm sorry Raoul. I really should go. I'm late. Ta ta." And I disappear.

When I reach our practice room, I'm really already late. I apologise to Erik, although I can't see him. We practice arias and scales and such. Then the inquiry begins.

"You were delayed?" sounds like a question but it really isn't. The voice is neutral.

"Yes. I met Raoul de Chagny."

"I thought you knew him already." Sounds soft now, but…

"You thought wrong, Angel. Little Lotte did."

"Is that so? Should I remind you that you must concentrate…" stern now, are we?

"…completely to music if I wish to succeed… yes, yes, you told me a thousand times…" I roll over my eyes.

"… and you still don't do that."

"I am dedicated." I snap.

"Yes. You are. But what of the time you are not to be seen on the Opera House?"

He refers, obviously, to the hours I spend in the dungeon, making potions or training Albus. Yes, he comes to my dungeon often. The Ghost knows nothing of that, of course. I cautiously remain silent.

"Christine…" it's never a good sign when he growls menacingly, is it?

"Angel, let us put this straight." I drawl dangerously. The room becomes even darker than it was, and very cold. "Don't push your luck. If you truly must know, I am helping Albus, for the war. If you don't like it, that's your problem, not mine! Now if you'll excuse me… Until tomorrow."

Through the path to my dungeons I almost meet Raoul and then some stagehands on the first cellar below, but avoid them successfully. I find Meg in my living room, talking to Albus, who would stay in the guest quarters for tonight. I had been making some improvements in my dungeons, they were much bigger now. I love magic…

I quickly inform them of today's matters. Albus agrees that this Raoul should be dealt with.

"Meg's on it, Albus. But he suspects of Angel and the Phantom suspects of Raoul. He is growing jealous."

"Meg could remain with this boy and you could pretend to be in a relationship."

"With you? Angel will find out… and I think he won't like it."

We hear music from the next room and I peek through the portrait's eyes.

"He plays like a God" I sigh deeply. "What!" I hear Meg giggle and Albus chortle.

"You seem to _fancy_ our residencial ghost…" Meg coughs at this and laughs loudly at my red cheeks.

"Sod off."

---------------------------------------

Please, do read AND review! ;) Reviews make me happy and I'll update sooner…

AN1 - People used to ask me "Where's your Bill?". Anyway it's a private joke of mine… I'll come up with something for Albus later. Eh!


	12. Grindelwald goes to Hogsmeade

**Chapter 12**

**Grindelwald goes to Hogsmeade**

**_October 30th 1870, Hogsmeade_**

It was a beautiful day in Hogsmeade. The students of Hogwarts were enjoying their Hogsmeade day until several loud POP's were heard and a most peculiar group appeared in the middle of the village. But never mind the others. It was a tall man that inflicted feelings of dread, fear, panic, in many there. Two royal vampires, unaffected by daylight, ten Dementors, a troll and twelve other cloaked and carefully masked men accompanied him. When all stopped to observe them, all hell broke loose. There were dozens of spells flying in every direction; the vampires chased some young 3rd years, the troll destroyed everything in his path and the Dementors feasted on emotions, advancing towards some students, perhaps to give them a kiss.

All in all, Hogsmeade was a chaos in a matter of minutes. But fortunately, not for long. Dumbledore had already anticipated this and arrived with three other professors and Hermione Granger, I mean, Christine Daaé. With a few glamour charms, she looked just like the old Hermione. Caramel bushy-hair, chocolate eyes, in pants, snickers, a sweater and a cloak, her wand in her hand and a furious flame in her eyes, a aura of power surrounding her. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and the teachers took care of the vampires and cloaked men. Albus would not confront the dark wizard today – Chris didn't think he was ready.

Hermione walked down the street, dodging spells and throwing some stunners here and there, in a rather casual and lazy way. Her spell casting was almost a lazy gesture, all right on the target, saving Albus and the Potions teacher from a bite. "Thanks, 'Mione!"

She nodded and continued her small promenade towards the sick cloaked tall figures – the Dementors; she rose and wand and yelled.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver mist coming out of her wand suddenly gained shapes. There was a silver bird, none could say if it was an eagle or a phoenix; and a big four-legged animal, which one could only describe as a feline; both were quick and charged against the Dementors, which quickly disappeared.

Meanwhile, she turned to the male disgusting troll and knocked him out with a shock on his head, levitating a big broken tree he had already ripped out of the good earth towards his head. From these two encounters not two minutes had passed.

She then walked towards the dark wizard. He had stopped, observing the mayhem his followers were causing and when he saw the witch walking towards him, their eyes locked, in a mental struggle of powers and wills. He could not bend her, she would not let him gain control over her body nor mind.

"Very well, witch. Let the duel begin."

Stunners, slicing hexes, _furnunculus_, _serpentsoria_, and more and more. The more time passed, the darker and deadlier the used curses were. Hermione had no pity on him, the same way he'd never show it to her. When their wands locked in a stunner from her and a Death Curse from him, it happened again. Just like with Harry and Tom, a cage of light surrounded them. When the blue flow of light from the wands nearly touched Hermione's dangerously vibrating wand, human figures came out of it, her former victims, who promptly surrounded her at distance, whispering 'Mudblood' 'Filth'. Avery, MacNair, Rosier, all Death Eaters. But Hermione did not stop there, she insisted, pushed and focused more and more, and then it was Grindelwald's turn. She did not know who they were, most of them, but she recognised Albus's parents among them, from pictures. His victims surrounded him, whispering angrily, some encouraging her "Don't let him Hermione, don't give up!" "You can do it Christine, don't let go!"

Albus's mother shadow, tall, brunnete, twinkling green eyes, approached her, and the Death Eaters shadows stayed away, and whispered "Thank you for taking care of my son. You know how to break the connection, but we just wanted you to know that we are watching you and Albus, always by your side. Give our love, pride and blessings to our son, for you certainly have ours. And may your love conquer your poor Angel's darkness. It is, together with your humanity, what you have of more precious. In the end, it is your love that will conquer all. If not…" the rest, only Hermione could hear.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat, tears threatening to fall, but she managed to nod. Albus saw it, and warned every remaining to step back and run for their lives with the few prisoners – well, in this case apparating, you get it. An intricate pattern of symbols shone brighter than gold under Hermione's feet and a light shone too in her chest, with her heartbeat, her eyes shining, yellow. Then a golden wave of power was released from the young woman towards the wizard who yelled in anticipation and disappeared. And then, oblivion overtook her.

**A few hours later – Albus Dumbledore takes Hermione to the Opera House**

When I apparated to the room with mirrors, Hermione was unconscious and her glamour charms had long disappeared. Being an experienced fighter, she had only suffered a slicing hex, rather mild and fortunately did not loose much blood, albeit it did have a bad look. Something I had hoped happened, then. The Phantom hid in the shadows and saw me with an unconscious Christine in my harms, with traces of blood in her hand and dark sweater. I pretended I did not see him and entered through the dark gargoyle, pronouncing "Belladonna" as loud as possible.

I took her to her rooms and laid her down while I fetch some healing balm and other potions. I cleaned her wound in her abdomen, raising the clothes only the bit necessary, closed it magically, although painfully and she cringed a bit at this, rubbed some healing balm for the ugly remaining scar, bandaged it and then left her for a bit.

I checked the map for the Giry's, they were not very far away and I left the dungeon quickly. In a few minutes I arrived again with the Giry's, apparating with them. But I knew the Phantom had entered the dungeons, searching for Christine and seeking refuge in her nearby kitchen when he heard our voices come closer. And I made sure he heard our conversation. It was time the Phantom became aware of a thing or two. She could not protect him forever.

"Albus, what happened?" asked a shaken Antoinette.

"Oh Christine, my dear friend. She's bandaged!", shrieked Meg.

"Meg, I trust you can change her to more comfortable clothes, I only put her sweater a bit up so I could treat a cut on the abdomen," They were alarmed at this. "do not worry, she lost little blood, but please, handle her with care, she might get a bit… agitated after waking up, don't talk loud to her, okay? And if she has any more cuts let me know. When she wakes up, make her take those potions over there. Madame, if you may?"

We both retreated to the kitchen door. Let the Phantom hear.

"Albus, what on earth happened?"

"Grindelwald made an appearance today, and he brought some company with him." Madame gave me a questioning look. "He even brought Dementors along." She paled at this and stuttered.

"W-what? That's horrible… Was anyone?"

"It's quite all right. Christine took good care of them, thanks to her no student got hurt. I wasn't ready to deal with _HIM_ but she defeated him… for now." I remained silent for a bit. "You should have seen her. She was so furious and fought bravely, like a true Gryffindor. Her wound isn't serious, with her medicine she'll be 100 in a week. But for now she'll have to remain here. She can walk out of here in Tuesday by herself, I think."

"That's wonderful news! But… the Phantom? How will we…?"

"You don't have to, Madame. He is already here." She pales again. "You can come out of the kitchen. And you can keep that lasso under your cloak, it won't be necessary." He doesn't answer. "Come on, you do want to see her, don't you?"

There is a shine in his now hazardously dark eyes.

"This is all of your fault." He growls. "You've done this to her. My Christine."

"Christine is a stubborn girl. She makes her own decisions. Besides, she is not your property."

"How dare you, Monsieur!" he retrieves his lasso.

"Oh, I dare…" I leave to the main room and he follows me, the women remain with Chris.

"You should do something, before the dashing Vicomte meddles too much… So… this is going to be a one sided conversation, I can see that." I smirk as his eyes sparkle with furious recognition. Antoinette yells something about not getting up – Christine is conscious "Very well, but I warned you. Now leave, please, Christine needs me." He glares me in a most murderous way, I can tell he really wants to kill me now. "Don't be jealous, Phantom. In time she'll need you as well. Now please go. I hope to see you soon." I smile and think 'I hope you will be there, then. The Vicomte is an idiot and Christine is much too precious for such a moron.'

He turned around, hiding in the shadows – unfortunately the room seemed darker than before, as well as the rest of the dungeon, thanks to Hermione's condition. Questions would be asked later. For now, I could only prepare myself for the upcoming confrontations and Christine's reaction. Cheerio!

**The phantom's lair – after an injured Christine's arrival**

How could this happen? I've asked myself such question over and over again for the past hour. How could that Albus twit fail her in such way? She must let me follow the next time this happens.

I wait for the night fall and at midnight, Sunday, I decide to go to the… dungeons. I wince at this term. When I utter the password to the stone gargoyle, the wall swings backwards and I go to her room. I meet young Meg on the way while she is leaving.

"How is she?"

"Conscious and lucid, thank God. She's asleep now. I'm glad you came, she had a fever and kept calling you."

I feel butterflies in my stomach at this and enter in her room. She looks like an angel, pale, brown locks in her pillow, her white nightgown revealing her shoulders and arms, her even breathing. I dare kneel on the ground beside her and after removing my gloves, I hold her hand. I gently kiss her warm skin, and that simple but human contact which I missed for far too many years of my existence sends electrifying shivers to my body. She smiles and gently whispers my name in her sleep, moving to lie on her side, grabbing my hand and positioning it under her face, cuddling it while looking for a more comfortable position, followed by a contented and musical sigh. I, although worried at this awkward situation, and as to how I'll be able to move, too cuddle as well as possible at her side, sitting on the ground, close my eyes, and sleep.

Sigh… wasn't that romantic? And please… read and review…


	13. Mirrors, desires and dreams

To my faithful reviewers, especially **QuotheTheRavenNeverMore** and **Dead-Luthien **(thanks for the correction – English is not my mother language) a very very special thank you:-) next chapter will be longer, promise!

**Chapter 13 – Mirrors, desires and dreams**

**_October 31st 1870, Opera House dungeons_**

The musical cuckoo clock in the living room announced eight o'clock for a new week. The Phantom woke up to find a still sleeping Christine, only slightly troubled in her dreams, muttering something either incoherent or inaudible. She soon calmed down. The Phantom simply stood up and stared at her, his eyes unreadable and left the room, decided to explore the dungeons.

He could not access to two of the rooms, ignoring therefore Hermione's potions lab. He found another new room at the end of the corridor, besides a large dark mirror, almost completely covered by a black velvet cloth. There were two white marble columns in classic style at each side of the room. He casually opened its heavy oak door, entered and faced a dark square room with black painted walls, with a mirror in its centre. He stepped in from of it and suddenly gasped. He turned around, checking if Christine was behind him, several times, darting his eyes to the door and mirror surface. 'How can this be?' Christine was in the mirror smiling and surveying him powerfully, and he saw her lips moving, clearly saying 'I love you, Erik'. And there was also someone else in her arms, a small brown haired boy, green golden striking eyes, with some of Christine's features, a perfect face, smiling radiantly at him.

"What is this? Is this the… future?", he mumbled.

"No," he turned his eyes to the door, Albus was smiling calmly "that is the Mirror of Erised, recently created. It shows one's deepest heart desires." Albus guessed the man's carefully hidden despair as he once again surveyed the mirror.

"It isn't true then."

"No. I will seal this room, so do not try to pry. We don't want you to go mad."

"Really?" there was sarcasm in the Phantom's voice, ice in his eyes. "I didn't know you cared." Albus sighed.

"Chris does. A lot." They left the room and Albus wandlessly sealed it.

"How is her?"

"She will still sleep for a long time." He paused. "She will wake up when she's ready." A pause. "This has happened before, during one of our trainings. Christine is now in a world where none can reach her."

There is a blood icing primal scream from Christine's room, and both men rush towards it.

**Dreams **

There is only water, no matter the angle of sight. Hermione, dressed in her dark battle clothes, stands in the shallow water and a very young Little Lotte hovers over it, dressed in white.

_(Hermione) Where am I? Where is everybody?_

(Little Lotte) (remains silent and smiles) …

_Oh, it's you again. Did you come back for good?_

No. You're already using my body and I moved on.

_Then why are you here?_

I thought you needed me.

_What for?_

Right now? To protect you from yourself. You certainly remember your last longer sleep.

_Did you become an Angel?_

(Little Lotte shakes her head and laughs softly) No, that could never be, Angels aren't human. I thought you knew that, Hermione. I have been told you were and will be very smart.

(Hermione smiles) _Books aren't everything._

You're right, they're not.

_Am I doing the right thing? Should I return._

Think not of the repercussions of your acts. Do as you see fit. Follow thy heart and common sense. In the end, no matter what thy does the outcome will be the same. But remember what his mother told you. You must save him before time runs out.

_But who?_

The dark angel.

_Angel? You just told me angels are not human._

I was speaking of a tormented soul, not a real angel. The one who …

(Little Lotte's voice turns down to a whisper. This dream ends and another one begins.)

**Christine**

It suddenly becomes so dark. Another one of countless dreams I've had already in this sleep cycle. I hope it's not one of _the _nightmares, I feel rather nervous.

_Hello?_

I suddenly recognise the cell. It is not a dream; it is a memory of mine, the retched days of captivity and torture, the death of my true parents before my eyes. I hug my own torso, preparing myself for what is coming, the Lestranges' and Lucius Malfoy's voice roaring with crude laughter, and everything else. The nightmare begins once again. Every minute is relived by me, I feel my parents torture in me, every ounce of pain caused by instruments and the Fire Potion. The magick release in the end once again beats it all. The pain doesn't subside, it keeps increasing. How much longer? The nightmare's time feels to stretch into infinity When? Albus? HELP ME!


	14. Two minds in one

As promised. And Please, Read AND Review… Reviews keep me going!

**Chapter 14 – Two minds in one**

**_October 31st 1870, Opera House dungeons – 09:00 AM_**

Albus and Erik rushed into the room. Hermione was having some kind of seizure, Albus braced her for a lot of time which appeared to calm her only very slightly but then the convulsions seemed to be getting worse.

"Is there something I can do?" asked a restless Erik. "I have some morphine in my cellars, maybe…" the blue-eyed youngster cut his trailing of thoughts.

"There is nothing you can do." From his position, Erik could not notice Christine's eyes turning completely white and then slowly into a bright green, but Albus knew its meaning. "On second thought, yes, do retrieve the morphin! And hurry! GO!"

The Phantom quickly exited the room and dungeon and a few seconds later all of the Opera House shook as if an explosion had just occurred. The Opera Ghost was suddenly launched into a wall together with several stones from the dungeon outer wall and lost conscience.

**_October 31st 1870, Opera House dungeons – 11:00 AM_**

**Albus Dumbledore**

I woke up to find Hermione calmer, the bedroom destroyed. She was now only sleeping, fortunately serene, but for how long? I secured her and scanned the dungeons. The mirror in the end of the corridor was untouched as well as the Mirror of Erised, but the potions lab, music room and the living room and its fireplace were completely destroyed, reduced to ashes. I saw the Phantom laying unconscious on the floor and healed his concussion. I'd need a potion later but seeing has the lab was destroyed... I sigh. I suppose a visit to Monsieur Belleville's Apothecary was in order. I casted an _enervate_ on the half masked man and quickly hid my wand. He was rather disoriented as expected.

"You alright?" he nodded. "The dungeons exploded." He asked how that happened. "Well, Christine won't be able to stay here. You go ahead and I'll follow and don't worry, don't look behind. I know where your lair is. All will be explained later."

He sneered and disappeared in the shadows. Meanwhile, the Girys arrived.

"Albus, the whole of the Opera just felt the House shake from top to bottom, what on earth…?" Meg stopped talking and both women gasped, looking at the huge mess.

"Hermione's magick. Seizures. She's still dreaming. We need to get her out of here, just in case people care to investigate – I'll clean up this muddle. She'll stay in the Phantom's cellars."

I quickly turned my back on them and with a flick of my wand all the mess was gone, after Hermione was comfortably installed in my arms. I apparated the four of us directly to the Phantom's living room. The loud pop attracted his attention and he blinked twice at our presence.

"Where's the room?" he answered by stepping back and opening a door, his burning eyes never leaving Christine's figure.

We installed her in the swanlike bed. The Phantom stared at her, frowning eyes watching her painfully writhe in her sleep, and spoke.

"Explain."

"There is no easy way to say this so, I'll just say it." I retrieve my wand and slide my fingers on its surface. "Christine is a witch. And, as you just witnessed, a very powerful one."

"What?" he whispered. "It can't… it's not possible."

"Very possible indeed. Just like me. I too am like her, a wizard. See?" I wave my wand and perform several tricks, changing the colour of the room, performing a _lumos_ and _nox_ spell, changing into one of my _animagus_ forms, levitating several objects. "There was a battle and she was injured. She released a considerable amount of magic then and now the same, only… deadlier this time. It is not the first time it has happened. Now she struggles with her own ghosts. She'll wake up when she is ready."

"And when will that be?" asked young Giry.

"Soon, I believe. Until then, I suggest you stay with her, try to soothe her in every way you can." I looked at Erik. "She will respond I assure you. Meanwhile, she needs to make an appearance. I have a few batches of Polijuice Potion, so that won't be a problem. I will simply pretend I am sick." He gave me a curious look. "It is a potion which allows you to look like someone. Looks and voice."

I then apparated to the Roof with young Giry. She smelled of fresh lemons and blushed prettily under my gaze.

"Will Christine be all right?"

"I hope so, sweet Meg. I hope so."

**Meanwhile, back in the creepy cellars…**

… Erik and Antoinette both stared at each other.

"I want an explanation, Madame, if you'd be so kind." He said it in a rather calm and cold manner, sitting beside Christine, tucking a hair lock behind one of her ears.

"She is a witch, Erik. Every since the day she was born. Gustave knew nothing of course."

"And neither did I. Why me, Antoinette?"

"Stop thinking of only yourself! Her life is in danger, she needs you now more than ever."

"What about those two pretty boys?", he asked in a bored tone.

The elder woman slapped him across the face.

"Raoul is an idiot and Albus is only a friend! Really Erik, stop behaving like a child. And get up, she has to come back to her senses as quickly as possible and only you can help her."

"How?" he roared "Pray tell, what do you suggest me to do? I'm only a man, she's supposedly a witch, what can I do?"

"Use your brains, Erik! Albus said you should soothe her, and how did you used to calm her?" she could see his brains wheels working. "Your voice! Didn't you use to sing her to sleep?"

"How did you know that?" he was blushing. She stomped across the room and left them alone.

Christine was again restless so he sang a sweet lullaby to her for several minutes. He was surprised to see it actually worked, she seemed to calm down albeit not completely, and suddenly Albus was once again at his side, wand raised.

"I'm going to try read her thoughts" he uttered several strange words and frowned afterwards.

"What's wrong?"

"She's not granting me access. That's a first."

"Meaning?"

"She won't get better. I need to reconnect some… things."

"Meaning?"

"Some of her powers are connected to her most dark, emotional and unconscious parts of her mind. If not stable she will unleash more of her magic, unwillingly. Though I can't understand why she lost control yesterday. She had no reason to become so emotional."

"You are trying to control her?"

"Not quite."

"Sounds like control to me."

"It's not. Quite simple actually, I just get inside her mind and try to reason with whatever shows up."

"If it's so simple, why can't you do it now?"

"She's not letting me. She seems very comfortable now, though." Albus eyes twinkled and he smirked in an intimidating way. "She seems very receptive towards you…

Erik gulped.

**Christine**

_I sob. It's cold. So very cold. I'm back at Grimmauld Place, there are corpses everywhere, how I loathed, still loathe that day. But suddenly, there is a sweet voice, like an angel, singing to me, only for me. The smell and sight of death dims and I long to join that voice. I smell dusty books, parchment, … music. I remember that beautiful voice from somewhere, the smell is delightful, where have I sensed this before?_

_I feel an attempt of contact, and I squirm under it. Then, ages after that, there is the voice again. And it's presence. I hear its voice, calling me._

Christine…

_**Are you there?**_

Christine…

_The voice dims. I feel numb._

**The Phantom**

That Albus twit somehow managed to send me to my angels mind. I am now connected to her.

When I _arrived_, there was this fog and a swamp, I walked through it into a very dark forest, holding my lasso tensely. I sing for a while, the forest doesn't seem so threatening. I walk past the forest, I feel someone gaze at me, whispers.

"Christine?"

_Are you there?_

"Christine?" I must be hearing things.

I stop singing. The forest is at an end. I feel a strange noise rising, a hostile, frightening continuous rumour in some strange, aggressive language, as if inciting all the horrors on Hell to chase me down and do inhuman unspeakable things. I continue walking towards an old abandoned castle, with a lake nearby. It seems forever has passed until I reach it. I sigh with relief once I pass a broken gate and enter the old stone building.

It looks numb, even the atmosphere is grey, frozen, lifeless.

"Christine? Mon ange? Are you there?"

_Angel?_

Suddenly everything changes. People appear out of thin air and they start fighting. I feel Christine's sweet voice singing, sadness in that sound, as if far away. All other sounds fade.

_Look at me,_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am,_

_But you never knew me._

_Everyday, _

_it's as if I play_

_A part._

Mayhem rules in a matter of time, and I quickly spot a bushy haired female. I feel my stomach squirm at her sight.

_So you see,_

_If I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world,_

_but I cannot fool my heart._

She looks furious, and people throw spells with their wands, she fights bravely, in a rage for her companions.

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight,_

_Back at me._

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She suddenly is trapped and yells something at the men. They fall dead.

_Who is that girl I see,_

_staring straight_

_back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

"Oh, Christine…"

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be_

_a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide_

She runs away from the battle, being injured, few remain standing, and I follow her into a room, after stairs and corridors.

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_someone else_

_for all time._

I'm back into the room of the dungeons, the square dark room with the Mirror of Erised, and I look into it. She stands at my side, only in the mirror.

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am inside?_

She is crying. My angel is crying. She sings again.

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear._

_As I dream I try to reach him,_

_Are you truly here?_

My turn…

"No more talk of darkness,

forget these wide-eyed fears;

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears;

I'm here, with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you."

She answers,

_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night;_

I dare interrupt her,

"Say you want me with you, here beside you,

anywhere you go, let me go too,"

I end with a whisper, "Christine, that's all I ask of you."

Her hand reaches mine, coming out of the mirror and then she pulls me into it. I loose conscience. Again.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Songs:

Reflection, from Christina Aguilera;

All I ask of you – Phantom of the Opera

I so feel like I've just written a crappy chapter… Eh!


	15. Mr Sandman, give me a dream

Well, thank you so much for your reviews! It's nice to know there are more people reading me. Eh eh Please R&Review! Reviews let me know how you feel towards the story and if I make serious mistakes (I don't have a beta reader after all).

On **_spelling:_** I write **magic** as **_magick_** because it is meant to be a _purer _and more powerful, so to speak, form of magic. I should have said that before, I think (sheepish grin).

One more thing, **concerning Snape**. I refer him several times and you asked if he adopted her or something. I haven't forgotten that… Snape will show up in several chapters. In one of my chapters, so far, after Hermy's parents torture, she apparated to Snape Manor.

And **_Mon Ange_** is French for My Angel.

hmm right. Jolly good. On to the story dearies! I hope you like it.

**Chapter 15 – Mr. Sandman, give me a dream…**

**_November 2nd 1870, undetermined time_**

**Dreams – Fall into a Pensieve**

Once again there is only water, no matter the angle of sight. Erik, dressed in his black clothes, stands in the shallow water and Christine hovers over it, dressed in a white dress. Her hands are bloody.

(Erik) Christine? Mon ange?

_(Christine) What are you doing here? _(The blood runs to the water, staining it. The dress remains clean.)

Your hands are bleeding. (He cuts a part of his cloak and comes closer to her, careful not to wet her, clearly meaning to stop the bleeding. She takes the strip of black cloth into her hands.)

_I'm not bleeding, Erik. This is the blood I spilled. It belongs to my victims._ (She sighs) _I'm afraid you can't call me _Ange_ anymore my dear. I've killed. You saw it before the mirror room._

It was self defence. You will always be my angel.

(Christine remains silent for a moment, simply observing the Phantom's half face, considering his honest words and the blood flow stops. A gentle breeze runs through the dream and she glows. The breeze becomes a roaring wind which envelops Christine and her hair becomes like wild caramel.)

Christine?

_My name… is Hermione Granger._

(Suddenly everything becomes pitch black.)

Christine? Are you there? (Erik steps forward, trying to reach her, something, anything. There's a menacing roar and he starts yelling. The water starts rising quickly.) Christine! Christine!

(The water rises in such a way he has to swim. Then a red glowing hole opens in the water and it starts flowing down it. The Phantom tries to swim away but soon feels drained and the red waters take him. He manages to yell one more time, before white misty waters of memories claim him, and then darkness.)

CHRISTINE!

**_November 3rd 1870, undetermined time_**

**Memories and desires**

The dishevelled Phantom woke up hidden under a tree, in a tidy backyard. He took some time to take in his surrounding's details. There were other houses alike this one, surrounding it. There was a woman taking out some laundry and hanging it in a rope to dry. Suddenly a bushy haired girl in strange clothes caught his eye. She passed right through him! He managed to reach her in the house but he couldn't touch her, it was as if one of them were a ghost. She suddenly embraced a tall man who hugged and took her in his arms, and squealed,

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what? I finally got my letter, I'm really a witch, like mom, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

At this, her mother, who had just followed her from the courtyard, and her father laughed and they shared a family bear hug, kissing her in both sides of her face.

"We'll go to Diagon-Alley tomorrow then, my love, and you too are coming, Richard. You'll love Hogwarts, my dear, you'll see."

_That was one of the happiest days in my life._

The Phantom jumped to find a grown up, mature, Hermione right behind him.

_You are currently reviewing a memory of mine. A happy one. Mom never told me much about her life before she arrived here. Just the most important… details…_

"Which were?"

Both stood there for a few moments, watching the happy family. Hermione went up to her old room. While they went up the stairs, night fell on the house. It became menacingly dark and voices were heard downstairs. While passing by her parents' room, the Phantom stood there, watching a teenage Hermione, wand in hand, checking her parents room and diving under the bed. Several people entered the room afterwards, capturing the couple and the memory faded – the room was empty again, this time rapidly disintegrating, the furniture falling apart. He left the room and turned to the right. Hermione was leaned on the wall, beside a door.

_That's my room. _

She then opened it and the Phantom watched, dumbstruck, a very naked Christine being _intimate_ with an unfamiliar man.

"What is this!" The man was dressed in black, with a cloak and hood, he quickly took off his clothes and joined her.

_What's the matter? _Hermione smirked, the man had a whole mask in his face, which he removed and dived on to Christine's neck, making her moan. _Does it trouble you?_ The Phantom watched Christine become Hermione, and the naked Hermione locked eyes with him… _Seeing that your sweet Christine is not as innocent as you think? Realizing she has desires as well? … _in the moment of their climax until she spoke. The Phantom didn't realize she was talking to him and to her lover, he was too shocked.

"No matter what you look like, I'll still be here."

She then embraced her lover and the Phantom followed Hermione downstairs. The house became a wood, the wood became a maze made of bushes. He kept following her until he lost her and wandered the maze for a long time. Tired, he tripped on a root and the bushes enveloped him, delivering him to what he believed to be the centre of the maze; there was a trophy in a stand, of gold and red, and he instantly regretted the moment he did that. He felt himself being transported to deep, surprisingly comforting darkness.


	16. make him the cutest guy Ive ever seen

OK people, that's it. I've decided. I'm going to join this story with another one and sort of make a sequel… This part of the story will end soon...

**Chapter 16 – … Make him the cutest guy I've ever seen**

**_November 4th 1870, Opera house, 12:00 PM_**

**Albus Dumbledore**

It had been a pain pretending to be Christine for these last few days. That Raoul was a difficulty. I had grown worried with her but soon the Phantom's help started to make the difference. We finally had a calm, stable Hermione. I was now more worried about the Phantom. Christine had slept the whole morning and slowly awoke.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." I smiled and hugged her. "Madam Giry and Meggie, I must warn them. You had us worried! I'll make you some tea. Peppermint?" she shrugged. "All right, I'll be right back." I conjured up some tea and went to find the Girys while she drank it.

**Christine**

This was so typical of Albus Dumbledore. I bet he didn't explain to Erik the possible repercussions of his act. Going into someone's mind is not some game. He managed to see some ugly memories of mine only by half, fortunately. But by the way he was unnaturally sleeping; I'd say right now he was blocked in his worst memories. I sigh and brace myself for another round.

Albus was the first to enter the room. I sigh.

"Albus, he's lost." He has that non convincing guilty look on his face and his eyes are twinkling. Bloody matchmaker… "He has to be retrieved."

"I can do it. I caused this mess."

"I don't think he would appreciate having you in his head. I'll go. You do the binding."

Within minutes I dived into darkness.

**Erik's mind, several memories later – undetermined day/time**

I could not believe myself. I had been flowing through Erik's memories, dozens of them, and haven't found a single happy one in his past. It is always terribly cold and dark. His sorrow excuse for a mother never cared – he was raised with the age of 6 by Emma, a kind old lady, and when she died he was sold to the gypsies. He became a grotesque attraction in a fair, The Devil's Child. But I could never place myself in an angle so I would see his face.

"It must be truly awful so you won't let me see, Erik… Be that way. I won't give up."

I suddenly hear a deep chuckle. And then begins his life in the Opera. In his memories about me there is always that look in his eyes when he watches me – a strange emotion he can not identify in the beginning. But then it evolves to jealousy. I can't help but smile. I know, feel he is so alone. The memories all muddle up and angry voices cry insults, mirrors rise only to fall into pieces. Such a mysterious complicated man, but this must stop, I know only I've been here for too long. I close my eyes and then open my mouth to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we said goodbye_

I can hear sighs and whispers, his voice _Christine, Christine…_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise you'll try…_

As I finish the song everything ends.


	17. Returning: rejections and remindings

**Chapter 17 – Returning: rejections and remindings **

**_November 6th 1870, Opera house, 12:00 PM_**

Christine still slept a bit more. Silly dreams and warnings.

_Your time is running out._ , said Albus' mother.

Christine suddenly woke up at this. She shook her head, trying to dissipate the images.

'What was Severus doing with Riddle's diary? I did left it behind… Could they be trying to make me go back?'

The Phantom was still a bit woozy from all of this mess. You can be sure that if it was not for Christine to have been in his mind (or even because of it); all of them would have been expelled from his cellars in the very same minute he woke up. But, having the woman of his dreams laid beside him in bed suddenly clouded his ideas. He couldn't help to notice her pensive face. Albus chose that opportune moment to come in.

"Hermione, I am so glad you are… Ah, Monsieur le Fantôme, nice to see you in better shape. How are you feeling, Christine?"

"Wonderful, just peachy." She had meant to say it in a sarcastic way but failed.

"What's the matter? I see, Mr. Phantom, would you mind let me talk to her. In private, if you'd please be so kind?" he left and I spoke.

"Albus… remember what I told you about the Horcrux Tom made, the diary?" he nodded, "I think Severus is trying to use it. I think they are trying to make me go back. Somehow, I have the feeling it won't work as they expect."

"How would you know that?"

"It has to do with something my mother told me. You will meet her one day. She was a time traveller as well. She came from the future. A even more distant future than mine."

There is a silence in the room.

"I suppose I should fill you in some matters. Faust is going to be exhibited and you my dear are going to be Marguerite – today, more precisely. Yesterday the Vicomte has asked permission to Madame Giry for your hand in marriage – so he will be seeing you in a matter of hours about that."

"Your mother also told me _my time was running out_. So I suppose it is only a matter of time until I leave. The question is when will that be? Before or after Grindelwald is defeated?"

It was then that Hermione realized she would have to finish her letters as quickly as possible, in case things did not come out as expected. It was then she realized she possibly would not survive the encounter. Was there really ever peace in the wizarding world? She needed to speak with Erik. By then she had sat down beside him, in the organ.

"It's opening night for Faust, Erik."

"Yes, we should start rehearsing. Albus may do wonderfully imitating you but he can't sing a note." He chuckled.

**After the performance**

I went well, it was full house and people enjoyed every minute of Faust. Christine sang like an angel. She retreated to her old room, to refresh herself and rest. It was then she received the visit of the biggest fop in town.

"Christine, are you there?"

'Go away…' she thought, after having heard Raoul's voice. Nevertheless she received him. As Albus had warned her, he proposed. She just stared at the beautiful diamond ring, then at him.

"No."

**Eight hours later**

Christine woke up in a different room and bed. . Her wand was nowhere to be seen. Understanding soon dawned on her. The fop had more than _dared_ to lay his hands on her, knock her out unconscious and take her to one of his properties, Merlin knows where. She was livid with anger. She was going to _kill_ Raoul de Chagny.

"You have some explaining to do my dear." She hadn't noticed Raoul's presence. "What was that stick? Why was it with your undergarments?"

She lunged at him but the little bastard was expecting it already. Oblivion overtook her.

**Dreams**

_Hello Mione._

Severus Snape was currently by her side, smiling at her. A much younger Severus. There was a diary in his hands.

_It's time, Hermione. I'm taking you home._

Hours later, when the maid came into the room to take care of Christine and help her change, she was gone and the room was destroyed. The young Vicomte disappeared and soon rumours ran around Paris concerning both – that they had mysteriously fled to marry. For days, Albus tried to find her, but failed.

This story, the Part I of the Soul Healers Trilogy ends here. And as to when Hermione Granger was sent to is not of this part of the story.

It continues with _Soul Healers – part IIThe Time Mirror._


	18. Important AN

Hello my dear readers

This is to let you know that my olf fic _The Time Mirror _is going to be altered to join _Soul Healers Trilogy_, and therefore will be rewritten. This means, as you know already, that _Diary and Letters _is over for now and will continue after _The Time Mirror_ is finished.

In _The Time Mirror,_ there are Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (mainly, so you'll have to search for that pairing if you don't use story alerts) and Tom Riddle/OC pairings. But I will not put Severus and Hermione all smoochy and fuzzy! Hermione's mother will also show up in this part of the trilogy.

New chapters will be added as soon as possible.

Thank you for your support

W.w.


End file.
